Rescue By Potions Master
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: Severus Snape has to go get Harry Potter from the Dursley's both must learn to work together and realize that they really don't know a thing about the other. No slash, mentor-fic.
1. Chapter 1: The Rescue

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_Severus Snape has to go get Harry Potter from the Dursley's both must learn to work together and realize that they really don't know a thing about the other. No slash, mentor-fic._

_Now this is not one where Harry gets beat to a pulp and Severus rescues him. Now it's different, Harry snaps and well, lets just show you shall we? I do get tired of all the Harry gets beat to a pulp stories and never does a thing about it, as a teen boy. Let's say he does what any teen who is abused badly and finally snaps and for him it ends up, well lets get on with the story shall we?_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Rescue By Potions Master:

Juvenile Detention Center, Surrey England July 1994:

Harry Potter smiled and sat back on the sorry excuse of a cot in the local juvenile hall. He looked a right mess, he had a black eye, swollen busted lip and a broken left arm but Vernon and Dudley looked far, far worse and if he was charged he could care less, they would never bother him again. He had new round glasses as his old ones had been smashed, his green eyes were bright and his black hair extremely messy, even in drab prison clothes his spirits could not be dampened. He had learned a few things last summer in those two weeks in Diagon Alley, his relations had, for years been getting money to take care of him. This made him angry, very angry, he thought back to his "lovely" childhood, one of starvation and beatings and hard work. All the time he was told he was a burden and was worked like a slave his relations were paid to take care of him.

He had planned to keep things to himself, to not say a thing until he turned eighteen then he was going to sue the Dursleys for everything they had and more. That is until he had learned he had a godfather and for a very brief time believed he would get to live with him. That had not happened and after being carted off back to the Dursleys by the headmaster of Hogwarts Harry had been planning on laying low. Yet one more insult about his parents got him to see red. Yes his uncle started to beat him but he refused to take that, and fought back, sure he was beat badly but he had got a hold of a broom and used it to thrash his uncle back. His cousin had broke his arm and so he put Dudley in a coma, all without magic. Sure Harry had a broken arm and a few cracked ribs but he had (hopefully) crushed Vernon's manhood with that last stomp and Vernon had at least a broken jaw.

He had gone quietly with the police, he was polite with them and did as he was told. When the scars were found on his back he told the truth, about that and about finding out his relations were paid to take care of him. He state he was not sorry about what he did and would gladly go to prison for taking out rubbish as he saw his uncle and cousin. Only reason he did not beat his aunt is that she stayed out of it and called the police. He was put in the detention center and when word got around as to what he did and why he gained some respect and was promised by some tough looking boys that they would properly teach him to fight. Harry was looking forward to that, once his arm healed (he was not thinking anyone would come from the magical world) right now he read and played chess. He was surprised then when he was told he was being released and was brought up to where the last person he wanted to see was waiting for him. He glared hatefully up at Severus Snape, an ugly man (in Harry's opinion) who had long greasy black hair, soul-less black eyes, a huge hooked nose and thin lips in a sallow face.

"What are you doing here?" Harry snapped.

"I am here to take you with me, seems a mistake was made to leave you with your aunt and uncle" Severus replied.

"You think?" Harry snapped, "if it is all the same I would rather stay here than go with you."

"You haven't a choice, you will come with me."

Harry then told him to go do something that is not very nice to put in print at all.

"I would watch your tongue young man, yes I am aware you had a hard life and I am sorry for that but you cannot speak to me like that!"

"I could kill you." Harry said meaning it, "I hate you."

"I am not your enemy, I may find you irritating but I will make sure you are well cared for, I will not coddle you, but I will not beat, harm you in anyway."

"Sod off."

"You know would you like to talk to the headmaster?" Severus said an evil glint in his eyes, he after all was responsible for how Harry was raised, "he put you with the Dursleys and never checked on you, imagine my shock and horror that he had not and the son of one of the greatest witches ever was treated as badly as a house elf in a dark family?"

"Why do you care?" Harry said narrowing his eyes and clenching a fist.

"Because it is my job to protect the abused, though Gryffindors make it so hard, your house is the hardest to find the abused, all like you. Think you have to hide it far more than other houses."

"Fine, yea, they did abuse me." Harry said, "but I got them back good, Vernon was crying like a little bitch when I was done with him. I hope Dudley is dead as for my aunt, I hope she gets raped in prison."

What Harry said was horrible it is true but he was beyond his breaking point. If his aunt and uncle had raised him with at least some decency he would not hate them so. But they had abused him since he was four and showed him nothing but hatred and loathing all the while spending his money. This summer was the straw that broke the camels back as it were. So yes Harry's words were shocking and horrible but he had very few good role models to go off of and so he said what he felt and did not feel guilty about it at all. Severus was stunned but understood where the boy was coming from, he did have a right to be upset after all.

"Come then Potter, let's go." Severus said.

"Where are we going?"

"Two things Potter, call me sir or professor understood?"

"Yes sir, where are we going sir?"

"To see madam Pomfrey." Severus replied, "come along now."

Harry followed Severus still in a bad mood, once far from the detention center Severus grabbed his uninjured arm and with a pop they were gone. They landed and Harry took in a few breaths before turning taking a swing at Severus's head. Severus blocked the blow and glared at Harry, he had spooked the boy but did not want questions. He had spooked the boy and Harry had used fight instead of flight to get back at him. Harry looked up at him as Severus just raised an eyebrow and pointed at Hogwarts.

"Sorry sir, you startled me, please don't do that again." Harry said.

"Duly noted, but we are on a schedule, let's go." Severus replied.

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

He followed Severus up into the school and up the stairs to the hospital wing. Once there he saw the tall shapely Poppy, clad in long gray gown and crisp white apron come up. She took in Harry and had him on a bed and had him strip down to his underpants and began to wave her wand over him. A paper filled with his recent injuries and she set to work healing his arm and ribs and handing over bruise paste and the like. She took a vial of blood and checked that before she began to give Harry potions to drink. After the last one, a dreamless sleep one she turned to Severus with a murderous look on her face.

"Who did that to him?" Poppy asked, "he was fine when he left four days ago, and now this?"

"His uncle, believe me his uncle and cousin are in far worse shape, both are hospitalized and Vernon well he might never have sex again. Harry, Potter was pushed too far by those monsters."

"His relations did this to him?" Poppy said looking horrified.

"Yes, I had a lovely chat with neighbors and the like, seems most were not surprised Potter went off, thought he should have years ago, they knew he was abused but could never pin anything on the Dursleys. Same with his school, the teachers and the like took as good care of him as the could but could not get him removed." Severus said, "proves not all muggles are bad."

"No they are not, poor child, and we though he had a happy childhood." Poppy said adding another blanket over Harry when he shivered in his sleep. "I will have words with the headmaster."

"Oh do, he is the one who put him there." Severus said, "you might want to let Minerva know as well."

"Let me know what, oh Merlin what happened to Harry?" McGonagall said walking into the room, "who did this?"

"His loving family," Severus said, "don't worry Harry gave far better than he got, all but Petunia are hospitalized."

"I will kill him, he went to far, I told him, I told him now he will pay!" Minerva hissed very cat-like.

"I will come, Taffy can watch Harry for now." Poppy said.

"Might I watch?" Severus asked.

"Of course you can." Minerva said.

All three left the hospital wing and Taffy the house elf remained by Harry while they did so. All three marched up to the headmaster's office where unfortunately (or fortunately) the headmaster was in. He would wish he was not, when the wards had fallen he had sent Severus to sort things out but now he was going to find out what mistakes he had made leaving Harry with people who did not love him at all. Hours later an amused potions master, two less angry witches left a shell-shocked headmaster all alone. He would realize what he had done to Harry was wrong, he had so thought that the Dursleys would take care of Harry like their own. That they had not made him angry and if Harry had not put Vernon in the hospital he would have. He knew Harry was going to hate him for a long time but he hoped the boy would forgive him as he never meant him harm at all. He knew Severus would be good for him and knew Harry would be cared for now.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_So there is my little Harry ends up being mentored by Severus. Instead of putting up with the beatings and such that Harry seems to do in many fan-fics he fights back. What he says and how he acts is exactly how many abused kids do once they snap. The abused wants to cause as much if not more pain to those who harmed them, and yes Harry was well within his rights to do what he did to his uncle and cousin. Oh and this is realistic, and to me this is very cannon, cannon Harry would have, if he had been beaten all his life snapped. We know his temper and what he can do and this is not out of the realm of possibility for him._

_Anyway do review please!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk Upon the Tower

_Wow, I did not expect all the reviews I got so far! So glad you all like this. As for Harry using a bit of magic to power his blows, not fully, most of that was anger, again so many reviews, I like it!_

The Talk Upon the Tower:

Harry was actually rather pleased at who he was staying with. Snape had been good to him, very good, he had cleared up his second bedroom in his quarters and let Harry set them up as he wished. Harry was still working on that but he loved Severus's quarters, they were very manly with large comfortable sofas in navy blue, dark book shelves, and navy curtains at the window in the main space. Unlike his aunt's house this felt like home, and it was all opened up to the lovely kitchen fully stocked with a heavy dark oak kitchen table and chairs. The floors were dark oak and the walls were plastered and painted a light cream. His room was nice, he had a large four poster bed, a sturdy wardrobe desk and a window that looked over the lake twenty feet below him. Severus had the large master bedroom next to him and a large bathroom was across from them, a large storage room rounded out the cozy quarters Severus called home.

Harry was clad in new clothes as well, he had tried to protest, to flat out refuse nearly throwing a temper tantrum but Severus was not moving on that. He stated if he was going to mentor one messy haired brat that brat was not going to wear cast-offs. Harry had muttered something about Severus's greasy Harry that unfortunately Severus heard, he had retorted that brats who put their fingers in light sockets had no right to complain about other's hair. Harry was drug firmly but not harshly through the floo and taken shopping. It was not that bad really, though he was not allowed to pay. He found to his shock that he had lots in common with Severus, mainly they liked quality but liked to stretch a penny as they say.

In the end Harry got two four packs of new underpants (black, green, red and blue boxers) and white tee shirts, two pairs of new jeans, a pair of black dress pants, a pack of black dress socks and a pack of white, some colorful tees, a dress shirt in green and a black vest, and new trainers. He would wait until closer to school to get new dress shoes as he had not quite outgrown these. Everything was bigger than what Harry would wear but Severus showed him a spell to make them fit, this meant that he could keep his clothes far longer as a growing teen. Once the muggle shopping was done Severus took him to get dress robes to go over his nice muggle attire, he got them in green and then while those were getting fitted he took Harry to get him magical contacts, which made the teen look far more like his mother and gave him perfect vision. He was now clad in his new clothing, the nice muggle clothing with his new dress robes looking at himself before a mirror.

"Yes, much better, your mother would have had a fit if she saw you hiding your eyes behind those glasses." Severus said from the door, "you look more like her now too."

"I do sir?" Harry asked turning to face him.

"Oh yes, all but that rats nest you call hair." Severus said, "but that is a Potter trait that is."

"We are going to see the headmaster then sir?" Harry said "he is going to be mad at me for what I did."

"He has no right, tell him what you feel and I think he will see things you way, or I will kill him myself."

"Oh please don't do that sir, I don't want you going to Azkaban." Harry said.

"Fine, just annoy him to death."

"Sir!"

"Come brat, let's go."

Harry did not mind being called brat by Severus, in the two weeks he had lived with the man he had been very good to him. He had not yelled or hurt him and only threatened to chop him into potions ingredients once a day. He fed him well, made sure he got plenty of sunshine and exercise and had him finish his homework as well. He had made him drop divinization and tested him to see if he could do Ancient Runes or Arithmancy. It turned out Harry was rather good at both and so he found himself studying that and signing up for both for next year. He had been tested in spell-work and potions and though he could brew he was not really one to become a potions master. He thrived at defense and Severus was pressing him hard in learning Occulumency as a result.

They walked all the way up to the headmaster's office and took the moving staircase up to the office. The headmaster bid them enter and Harry found himself in the headmasters office for the third time. He looked up at the elderly wizard there with his long silver hair and beard clad in navy robes, plain navy robes. On seeing Harry he broke down and cried getting Harry to stare at him stunned. Why would he cry? He had put him with his aunt and uncle and had not thought to look on him ever. Did he feel badly for it? Finally the elderly wizard managed to calm down and Harry could not stay angry with him, not fully, alright he was still angry but he was not going to shout, yet.

"I never thought they would be so cruel to you, I knew you would have a hard time, being a magical human in the muggle world. But I thought your aunt would help you through that, to love you."

"She didn't, she hated me and I hate her." Harry snapped back.

"I was am such a fool in how I treated you, I hurt you badly and I am so sorry." Dumbledore said meaning each and every word he said, "my poor boy, I am so very, very sorry, I am sure you can never forgive me."

"You really did not know what they did?" Harry asked.

"No! I thought they loved you." Dumbledore said, "it took two dear friends of mine to help me see the errors of my ways and see how I hurt you. I promise to do right by you from now on."

"Thank you sir, what about the Dursleys, what will be done about that?" Harry asked.

"They are being charged and Dudley will go to reform school, is there anything you need, Severus treating you well?"

"Yes sir, very, he got me new clothes too sir." Harry replied.

"Very good, Severus if you need anything let me know." Dumbledore said, "I mean what I said, anything you need Harry just ask, I must make up to you for what I put you through."

"I am fine sir." Harry replied, "Severus told me the prophecy, and I find him brave in what he did, I doubt I would be as brave sir."

"I was not brave, I was wicked and evil in what I did."

"No sir, not at all, but I know it now and I respect you professor."

This was true, Severus had to be honest with the brat, er boy. He owed it to Lily after all and the boy could not be taught Occulumency if he did not know his role in the war and what dangers awaited him. Harry had not been angry at all that he had heard a prophecy and not even believing it took it to Voldemort as a joke. He thought Voldemort would be amused as surely he would not believe such a thing. Imagine his horror when not only did Voldemort believe but chose the Potters as the ones to go after. Severus still blamed himself for the death of his best friend even though Harry said it was not his fault at all. The brat had to be that forgiving just like his mother didn't he?

"I am training too, working hard, Voldemort will come back and I will be ready." Harry said, "oh and we are going to have a curse breaker take a look at my scar."

"Why you think there is something wrong with it?" Dumbledore asked.

"No not at all." Severus said softly, "it only makes the mark burn when I touch it."

"Oh dear, well I know that William Weasley is a curse breaker and is staying with his family this summer as he takes some sort of exams at Gringotts. He could take a look at it."

"Could I see the Weasleys?" Harry said looking very happy, "please sir?"

"Yes, of course, but I will be there, I wish to speak to Arthur and Molly." Severus said, "and see how two of my favorite twins are doing."

Harry was sure that Fred and George were not two of his favorite twins and he did look forward to seeing what happened when he walked into the burrow with Snape. It would be an epic prank on everyone that was for certain. Of course Severus did have to ruin that by going to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley first and ruin his fun that way. Though he was going to let him see his friends so that was nice of him. He thought back to the headmaster and how he was so sad at how he had been treated. He wondered if he should take Dumbledore up on his offer, but then again he probably would get the dragon he asked for and his organs in potions ingredients as well when Severus found out. He just grinned, flopped on a couch with _Hogwarts a History_ and settled in for a nice quiet read.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_So there is that, Harry was going to blast Dumbledore but could not. Dumbledore never thought Harry would be unloved, yes he did think he would have a hard time of it in the muggle world but I honestly think he thought Harry would at least be loved by his aunt at least. I really can't print what Minerva and Poppy said to him, it's rather unpleasant to say the least. But you can bet that Dumbledore is going to do anything for Harry here._

_Yes Severus did tell Harry about his role in the war, and Harry did react as he would, he did not get mad but thanked him for trying to save his family. Severus does care about him, but he is not going to go all mushy or adopt him. No he is going to be the mentor/uncle the boy needs and yea still be Severus. Hey he only threatens to chop him up into potions ingredients once a day, I find that rather nice. He really would not you know, and Harry knows that. Oh and if he had to take care of Harry you can bet he would get him contacts so he could not hide his eyes, his mother's eyes. _

_Anyway do review please! _


	3. Chapter 3: The Curse Breaker Bill

_Once more than you all for your wonderful reviews! So glad this little story is one you enjoy!_

The Curse Breaker Bill:

Bill Weasley was a tall lean man with long curly red hair, clear pale skin with a scattering of freckles over his nose and his father's blue eyes. He was a smart man and very talented, which was why he was a curse breaker, he had a talent that very few did and was good at his work. If all went well this was the year he would get his mastery and go onto bigger and better things. Working in Egypt at such a young age was a treat for sure, he had learned so much, how the Egyptians were responsible for the creation of many great magic works but also may dark and evil ones. The goblins helped rid the lands of these as they could and had been doing with humans for the past thousand years. It went faster now thanks to the Rosetta stone found nearly two hundred years prior but there was still so much to do. The wealth they found was not so much gold and silver as it was knowledge and Bill hoped to be able to share that with the world one day.

He had a long talk with one Severus Snape and he realized that Voldemort was a fool. If he had created a Horcrux then Bill could and would see it gone, well he would test for more. If there were more and he destroyed them he would gain not only his masters as a curse breaker but he would be a master, master curse breaker and could take on even bigger dark and evil jobs to help rid the world of evil one step at a time. If his mother fully knew what a curse breaker did she would never let him out of her sight. Oh she complained about his hair and such and the earring but that earring protected him, just as the runes set in his arms kept him on the path of right and good. He was clad in jeans, his dragonskin boots and a tee shirt and today was seated by his mother who would not accept his help in the kitchen. Like all the family she had flaming red hair and freckles and was clad robes of blue, sturdy boots and a flowered apron. She turned as the floo flared and Severus stepped out and helped a messy haired teen out. Molly recognized Harry and walked up to hug him tightly then held him out at arms length.

"Oh good you gained some weight, glad to see you don't need your glasses dear, looks as if professor Snape has taken good care of you." Molly said turning to Severus, "you could stand to gain weight though."

"I can't, I eat everything in sight and will never get fat." Severus replied, "though you could try to fatten me up, I do so love your cooking Molly."

"Oh you, come you two, Fred and George will be down soon, Ron as well and ah there you are Ginny." Molly said as a slender teen girl clad in jeans and teen came into the room to help set the table, her flaming red hair was tied back from her face, "thank you dear, and oh no, you two do not get to sit near Severus!"

This was to two identical boys from bright red hair to blue eyes and even their tees and jeans. Severus could tell who was who, Fred had one extra freckle over one eye and George did not. He sat between the two getting them to gulp as one and Molly saw this and smiled, maybe Severus could keep them in line. Bill was at the head of the table as Arthur was not home and she took the foot while Harry sat by Ron with Ginny on the other side of Ron. The lunch was good and Severus took whatever Fred and George offered, Bill smirked he knew those two would behave as Severus would not take a thing from them if he did not believe they would. In fact nothing happened to him at all and the twins were so well behaved he was hoping mum would invite Severus over often, he so got tired of having to thrash those two all the time.

"So Severus wanted me to take a look at your scar Harry." Bill said as lunch wound down.

"Sure, you could remove it and put it on a broom, let everyone bother that." Harry said, "I really don't like it or the attention it brings."

"I don't blame you." Ginny said blushing as Harry looked at her, "y-you are just Harry."

"Yea, I am at that Ginny."

"Awe Gin-gin is…" Fred started to say.

"smart, very smart, and such a wonderful sister." George added as Ginny glared at them, "and such a kind and sweet sister too!"

"You know you can practice magic while I am here." Severus said, "would be good for you, especially for Ginerva here."

"It's Ginny sir!" Ginny snapped.

"My apologies Ginny." Severus said.

"Well you are a professor, as long as they don't get out of hand." Molly said.

"We are doomed." Fred moaned.

"More like dead, well we have things to do…"

"De-gnome the garden, now." Molly said.

"Yes oh worshipful mother!" Fred said.

"Your wish is our command on honored mother." George added.

"Now!"

The twins ran out to do as bid and Bill led Harry to a chair in the family room to look at his scar. He took out a well worn satchel and took out a clear crystal, what looked like a tuning fork, a small bottle of green liquid with a stopper and a small clean rag. He sat in front of Harry and took the crystal and muttered some spells over it. He put it aside and put a few drops of the green liquid on a cloth and gently rubbed it over Harry's scar. He waited a moment then put the tuning fork-like object near the scar and after a moment touched it to the crystal which turned smoky and near black. Bill frowned at this, it was as he feared and this was going to be hard. These were always easier to remove from non-living sources. Living ones were harder, it was rarer to find for one and in humans? This was the first he had ever encountered and he had only ever read about this kind of thing.

"Well that is going to be hard to get rid of, the curse in your scar." Bill said.

"I-is it like the diary?" Ginny asked timidly behind Severus.

"Yes, in fact that is what it is, that diary was not your fault." Bill said, "in fact I should have given you a protection charm before you headed to Hogwarts Ginny, I blame myself for that."

"It was not your fault, you could not have known that would happen, none of us could." Molly said.

"Well I am a curse breaker, still Ginny was brave, did what she could to fight it, I have seen grown really strong wizards consumed by those things with in just a few days. That you survived proves you are very strong and pure Ginny." Bill said, "besides it is very hard to keep a Weasley down!"

"Thanks Bill." Ginny said smiling.

"Sure thing Ginny, as for this scar, it would help if he had close family to help with this. Too bad the Black family fell so far like it did." Bill sighed.

"What about the Black family?" Harry asked.

"Well they used to be a family that fought all things dark and evil, they started to fall at the start of this century, never has a family so good fallen so far. I can tell you that nether your grandfather nor Arthur would have wed a Black if they were evil. We thought they were coming back around with Sirius, but after what he did, and with Andromeda disowned and the others, well there is no hope in that corner." Molly said.

"But…." Harry started to say.

"I will look into that." Severus said, "I can flush out Black and find out the truth from him, as the Black way is out can you remove this Bill?"

"It will take time but yes I can." Bill said.

"Why don't you lot go flying?" Molly said in a tone that brooked no arguments.

The teens ran out of the house to the broom shed to get brooms to go flying. Once they were gone Severus settled back in a chair finding it very comfortable despite it's shabby state. Though he was getting on with Harry now he still worried for the boy, he knew Harry would snap and he knew he would act out. He was going to have a time of it he knew, he went with through this with other children he had to take care of that were abused and this would be no different with Harry. Merlin he should have seen it, but then Harry was good at hiding things, so like his mother, but he had been able to tell when Lily was. He had been so hung up on who Harry had looked like he had not see the terrified little boy trying so hard to be brave and noble.

"So how is he doing?" Molly asked.

"Well right now, no explosions, no anger, he did not even get mad at the headmaster." Severus said, "when his mother got quiet like this I knew she was going to blow, and Harry has his mother's temper. I just hope there is something left when he finally does. I want him to know I care and am there for him, but what if he does not really want me?"

"He does, he might say some hurtful things, well he will, teens do that but he will not really mean it in the end. He will think he does at the moment but after a time he will feel badly." Molly said, "just love him and care for him. You don't coddle him, he would hate that and you are doing well with him."

"True, I only threaten to chop him into potion ingredients once a day." Severus smirked.

"You know Severus I thought you were a right bastard in school." Bill said, "but I was wrong, you do care and the way you take care of Harry, if he ever gives you too much grief I can wallop him good for you."

"Thank you but I have my ways to get teens to behave, mostly teen boys. Teen girls just turn into blubbering messes around me, I send them to Minerva or Pomona for detention. Some of them, well it's just best to keep them away from me as I am tempted to send them straight to a nunnery and never tell their parents."

"Severus that is horrible!" Molly said and a dark look from him, "oh you poor dear, they don't do they?"

"Yes, and it's not funny, they are little annoying pimpled, greasy immature brats! I want women in my life Molly not some sobbing little teen girl. Anything under twenty gives me an instant headache, I almost wish Hogwarts had a boys and girls campus and I only had to deal with the boys! Girls are horrible fully too hormonal crushing over anything male that breathes and yes, that does include Hagrid and Flitwick! Though strangely not Dumbledore, well he is too old for anyone so there is that."

"Oh Severus you are cruel, but I can see your point." Molly said, "Ginny is not that bad is she?"

"No, she is very good, doesn't look at me as if I am a piece of meat ready to eat." Severus replied, "even Hermione Granger does."

"Well you are smart, and if she was not wed before she was twenty…"

"Molly don't you dare, that girl annoys me and always will, Merlin her parents are dentists and one thing I know better as a half-blood muggle raised to do is to mess with anyone who has parents who are dentists. Even if she were thirty and I fifty I would not go near her!"

"Bet you are glad for the wards then?" Bill asked.

"Yes, a thousand times yes, the snogging is bad enough, imagine if we had to deal with what the muggles do, little brats having babies, no! No need for that, they protect the professors as well. Love seeing a brat try something only to get repelled, the shock is well worth it, as is personal visit from parents." Severus smirked, "a few girls have learned that not only am I not amused but their parents side with me, as they know the oaths I too and the wards I am under. Almost makes my job worth it."

"Don't you like teaching?" Molly asked.

"Teaching is rewarding yes, but the explosions not so much, I put the directions on the board, is it too much for them to follow them? They are step by step, better than the book even but still! Still explosions in my class every week!" Severus said, "and I have had to give several detentions for those students who did not take me seriously when I said they had to get at least an A in their OWL in my class. All they had to do was follow the directions!"

"I do feel for you, you do care about the students, I can see that." Molly said, "well if you ever need anything you are always welcome here."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Severus said smiling.

He really liked Molly, she was very good to him and was a good friend. So was Arthur, both were upstanding people and really were what society should aim for, sure they were poor in money but in love and honor they were the richest in all of England he thought. He liked it here at the Burrow, it was a home filled with love and a place he loved being. It felt good to have someone to talk to about teaching that was not a professor, he loved his job true but some days teens made him want to jump off the astronomy tower or go lasso a centaur. He was not sure which would be less painful, he wondered if he was as bad as a teen and shoved that thought down, no he was not, he was a good young wizard and was it is fault if Black bating was a favorite game of his? Speaking of which he had a few calls to make and a certain flea bitten inbreed idiot to capture.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_So there is that, Harry and Severus with the Weasleys. I think that Severus could have been great friends with Molly and Arthur, it would be good for Severus. Him having someone to vent to about teens would be good for him. Teens are hard to deal with, I did not like myself as a teen much either. Severus would not be amused to have teen girls throw themselves at him, in fact he would be seriously annoyed. Yes he is going after Sirius, no not to kill him, you have to read on to find out what he does!_

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Inbred Idiot

_Wow, So many Reviews, glad you all like this! Severus is a complicated man and I am trying to put that here. Expect Harry to act like a teen boy for a while, he is safe happy and while he was nice to Dumbledore earlier don't expect him to not prank him at least._

The Inbred Idiot:

Amanda Bones was not amused to put it lightly. She had been having a good day, a great day in fact. Susan was doing very well in school and was having a great summer, and all had been peaceful. I said had been peaceful as that changed as one Severus Snape came to see her. She did not mind the man, he was a good teacher no matter how students complained and was a good head of house. He had helped get some rather horrible evil parents who had abused their own children thrown in Azkaban and was someone she did not mind at all. However Severus Snape was here and it was what was in the sack he threw on the floor of the interrogation room he asked for that ruined her peaceful day. Severus had drug out the ragged form of one Sirius Black, threw him into a chair and bound him there with his wand on him the whole time.

"Before he is to be given the kiss I want to know why he betrayed a man who thought of him as a brother!" Severus said looking a bit scary as he looked absolutely mad with anger and was it grief? "Then I want to watch as the Dementor takes his soul, I have been told it is almost impossible to watch but I will watch every last minute!"

"Get the minister." Bones said, "and Alastor, and get Rufus in here and Kingsley now!"

"Wasn't hard to get him, forged Harry Potter's writing, said he was in trouble and where to meet me, and I got him, I got him and he will pay!" Severus snarled.

It was at this moment the minister of magic came, Cornelius Fudge came into the room with three others. Cornelius was a short pudgy man clad in pinstriped robes and lime green bowler hat. With him were two Aurors, the head of the Auror office Rufus Scrimgeour a tall man with a mane of grizzled tawny hair and yellow eyes clad in Auror robes just like the tall bald black man right beside him, that was Kingsley Shacklebolt. The last was a man with grizzled gray hair, a face so scarred up it barely looked human, he had one normal beady brown eye and one round blue one that did not stop moving in his face. He saw the enraged Severus and the bound Sirius Black and gave a humorless grunt of laughter.

"We get the truth from him minister then the kiss." Bones said firmly. "Alastor the Vertaserum please."

"Here ye are." Moody said limping up and forcing Sirius's mouth open and putting three large drops in, "let's see what ye know now."

"Wake him." Bones said and Moody did, "what is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black the third." Sirius said.

"When were you born?"

"October 31 1959." Sirius said.

"Have you ever been a death eater?"

"No, evil they are, killed whole families, even purebloods, even those on their side."

"Were you the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter?"

"No, I was not."

"Where you the secret keeper for Frank and Alice Longbottom?"

"No I was not."

"Did you kill thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew?"

"No, Pettigrew is alive, rat Animagmus, missing a toe, might want to look for him. I switched, did not care if I was caught, could torture me to death for what I did not know. Peter was a brother, loved him, betrayed us but why? We loved him, would have died for him."

"My God I was going to have an innocent man kissed." Fudge said taking a seat that Kingsley drew up for him and put right behind him, "I have made a grave error."

"Give him the kiss anyway, there is no redeeming qualities in him." Severus said meaning every world.

"Snape is right, I am evil, tried to kill him, know that now, nearly got a good friend killed too. I am evil and wicked, should still get the kiss, I am a coward James and Lily are dead because of me!"

"Antidote." Moody said giving that to him, "well that was informative."

"You coward." Severus said only he inserted a word that got the minister to gasp, "you coward, you could have done a thousand things but what you did!"

Severus was not thinking clear, all he saw was the boy who bullied him as a teen and the man who got Lily killed in the end. He had risked his own life to save hers and this coward could not even stay secret keeper? He forgot his wand and leaped at Sirius ready to snap his neck. He never got to Sirius as Moody stunned him and let him fall to the floor, it was Bones who cast a cushioning charm so that Severus did not get hurt and glared at Moody who was looking at Sirius and at the unconscious potions master on the floor. Fudge was near tears and Bones actually felt for him, she did not know why she was going to help him but she could not let him keep thinking this was his fault. It was not, it lay on the shoulders of Barty Crouch who's son had been a death eater. She did not like Crouch and wondered many times if he too had been playing both sides.

"It's not your fault, that lies fully at the feet of Crouch." Bones said, "in fact maybe we can use this to drum him out, if the rumors that Black did not get a trial are true heads will roll, maybe literally if I have my way."

"Yes, yes a splendid idea, could someone wake professor Snape please?" Fudge said.

"Fine, up boy." Moody said casting the spell and getting Severus to swear at him, "uncle Alastor here."

"I hate you." Severus snarled.

"Ah Severus, might I call you that?" Fudge said looking down at Severus who was still seated on the floor trying to shake off the spells, "as the minister I am going to award you a Merlin second class for bringing in Sirius Black, though it is clear he is innocent you were brave beyond most men in what you did. On and the reward stands too, five thousand galleons, yes, best I could do for you after all."

"We can't give him the galleons." Scrimgeour said.

"Oh, well a favor then?" Fudge said, "something legal of course!"

"Oh I know what I want." Severus said standing up, wanting to stick it to Black, "Remus Lupin, I want you to order him to accept me as his alpha and to be my servant."

"Why you…"

"You should thank me Black, Lupin will be well cared for under me, unlike under you, you think if him as some sort of toy no doubt. I see a person, a dangerous person but one I have uses for."

"I hate you, I suppose you want Harry too!" Sirius said.

"I already have him, had to rescue him from his relations, he is you will be pleased to hear like his mother"

"Oh thank Merlin for that! We don't need another teen James running around." Sirius said brightening for a moment then, as he was unbound he was on his knees before Severus, "please don't take Harry from me, please let me see him, I promise to be good, please he is all I have!"

Severus looked down at Black the feeling of power rushed through him, to have Black kneeling and begging to him felt so good! He could deny Black and crush him fully, but he knew Lily would be so disappointed in him. He swallowed his pride and looked down at Black who was filthy and looked horrible with his matted hair and rags and emaciated frame. He drew his robes away from Black and Black sunk down in defeat, but Severus did what he did as he did not need fleas or vermin on his robes from this creature before him.

"I cannot deny you as you are his godfather, but as I am his magical guardian now I have a say in his life. He will live with me, it is best for him now, he needs structure and you cannot provide that Black. You are a mess, you look and smell like a beggar, you are mad and you have yet to prove yourself to me that you can be trusted around a teen boy who has been through much in his short life."

"What do you mean?" Black said.

"I think him loosing his parents at a young age would be one reason why his life is so hard." Severus said.

"I think a mind healer would be good for you Sirius…"

"No!" Sirius said, "I will not go to one of them, no, I am not mad, I'm not, I can't be…"

"You are, not your fault, we will get you the help you need, I know Andromeda your cousin is a healer, you trust her don't you?" Bones said gently.

"Y-yes." Sirius said drying his eyes as he had started to cry again.

"I will have her come get you, she can get you the help you need alright?" Bones said softly.

"A-as long as I get to see Harry." Sirius said, "should have known the letter was a fake, Severus always did that to me in school too, evil greasy bastard."

"You can see him in a week." Severus said, "by then you should be somewhat presentable but not before."

"I still hate you." Sirius said.

"For Harry's sake I will tolerate you Black, but you better not step out of line." Severus snapped back. "Or you will not see him until he turns seventeen and I will tell him why."

Fudge was watching this wide eyed and wondering if he should intervene. He thought Severus was being nice and Sirius was being rather rude. He watched as Bones helped keep things from ending up in another fight as he really did not like watching his Aurors have to stun anyone. He looked up nervously at the tall dark potions master wondering what such a man could do to one like him and glad, once more he had his Aurors here. He saw that Severus was afraid of Moody and that gave him some comfort. He realized that this man cared about a boy who was not even his and was willing to take care of him, he could tell that Severus was not doing this as he was the boy who lived but because he was a child who needed help.

"Minister is there anything else you need from me?" Severus asked.

"What? Oh no professor Snape, I will see to it you get your metal and the werewolf as well." Fudge replied.

"Thank you sir." Severus said, "might I take my leave, most company here is rather nice, all but an inbreed idiot by the name of Black and the pervert."

"Boy…" Moody said.

What followed got the monocle in Amelia Bones eye to pop out as she listened in shock as the two men went off on each other. Kingsley was not amused but did not seem to thing they were going to kill each other and Scrimgeour just watched in amusement as the insults flew. Finally though madam Bones had enough and with a bang both men went quiet. She glared at both not amused at all and Fudge tried to look stern but was really afraid as he wondered if those two would really do all the awful things they had threatened each other with. Then the insults to boot, Severus Snape was lucky to be in one piece after that!

"Enough of that! We are on the same side you two do not need to fight." Bones said. "I will have Sirius Black picked up by Andromeda and Severus, might I call you that?"

"Yes madam Bones." Severus said.

"Good, you can sign the paperwork and you will be responsible for one Remus Lupin."

"Delighted." Severus said.

He was being petty, he wanted to stick it to Sirius Black and this would do so. He had thought to find the man was guilty, he had only gone to find him as he was the closest magical relation Harry had and only his blood was needed or so Bill said. That he was innocent made him mad, but he could and would make Black pay as much as he could. He hated him, and he now would have a werewolf servant, ah if he could find a better way to use wolfsbane or something he could become rich. Lupin would help with that and Severus would play nicely with Black, it was what Lily would want after all. There was one more thing he did do before he left, he stated that if he got his hands on that rat before anyone else did it he was going to see how long it took to take him apart piece by piece. A student would not have attacked him as they had if not for some sort of charm and Pettigrew would surely pay for that.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Sirius has been brought in, but not in the way he wanted. Severus is devious and though it was not nice how he did it he believed Sirius was evil and wicked. Moody had to stop Severus from killing Sirius, he would have too if he could have. Fudge is scared of Severus, he is not sure what he can do but as he did bring in Sirius he gets a medal of Merlin and Remus Lupin. Yes it is Petty, but he can use Remus for many good things and Remus will allow him. Though Severus will not let him anywhere near the students ever again that you can count on._

_Anyway, Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5: New Friendships

New Friendships:

Albus Dumbledore watched from the shadows as Harry played with his friends happy and sad all at one time. He had been such a fool, how could he have just put Harry with his aunt and not checked up on him? He thought she would love him, take care of him quite well and not harm him. He had no excuse, oh he had people to hunt down, to stop from hurting others but he should have been there for him! To see him still able to be happy and healthy, well that made him happy. Harry did not know it but he had basically wore down one Severus Snape to let him buy the boy anything he needed, he even had paid for his schooling, out of his own pocket, retrograde back to first year even. Sure Harry had money but he was not going to spend a knut of it while he was in school at least.

He was not a perfect man, he knew that and he tried so hard, but made mistakes and one he had made was not making sure Sirius Black had a trial. He had been as blind as anyone had been and now it took Severus to find him innocent. Severus was such a good boy, he had not seen that before and now he did, such a brave boy, maybe they sorted, no, no Severus was fully Slytherin, but very brave too. Proved not all the brave came from Gryffindor, take Peter, such a coward and wicked, wicked boy. Dumbledore turned to leave the burrow when Molly spotted him. He walked over not sure if he should even been near Harry after how he had acted, or not towards the dear boy. He saw one Neville Longbottom here as well, and smiled, ah yes Severus was such a dear boy! Helping the son of two of his oldest friends! Yes it took him time but he finally had started to help the dear boy, he was powerful but was not confident and just needed someone to be there for him.

"You don't have to hide you know, come, I have tea almost ready." Molly said.

"I don't deserve to Mrs. Weasley, what I did to that poor boy."

"Well, you have learned your lesson, I heard what Minerva and Poppy said, they are good friends you know, but that is done and over, come have tea." Molly said.

"I would be honored." Dumbledore said smiling. "You have such a lovely home."

"Thank you, that is quite kind." Molly said smiling warmly at him.

"Arthur is very talented, he was in school, to do all this is amazing." Dumbledore said looking at the magical home.

"He is at that, gave me seven powerful children he did." Molly replied.

They walked into the Burrow and Dumbledore took a seat at the table looking around and feeling the love here. Soon the quiet was broken by the teens rushing through the door followed by the tall frame of one Severus Snape who had just come over. The teens stopped short at seeing him, though Harry sat near him and the others seeing him brave as he was took their seats as well. Neville looked happier, Severus had gone to see him and he did not know what happened but after that he was now mentoring Neville Longbottom. It did warm Dumbledore's old heart, Severus had been good friends with Frank Longbottom even if Frank was two years above him. He had to have hurt badly when he lost not only Frank but Lily as well. Maybe taking care of Harry and Neville would help heal his heart, he was after all a far better man than he and he really should tell him that more.

"How are you doing Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well sir, Severus, er professor Snape is brilliant, he has been very good to me and Neville too."

"It is true sir, he was best friends with my father and is going to mentor me." Neville said, "found out that I am much like my father with potions though."

"Which means badly." Fred said grinning at him.

"Wonderfully so!" George added, "ah well at least you are not a scrawny git like Harry."

"I love you guys so much." Harry said sarcastically.

"So how did your OWLS go boys?" Dumbledore asked Fred and George.

"We only got four each." Fred sighed.

"Yes…"

"They got eight each." Severus said, "they do not count those they both do well in, only those they took apart or did better than the other."

"Oh is that so?" Molly said rounding on them, "let-me-see-them-now!"

"They got eight each?" Ron said, "they are not even smart!"

"No, I would not say by themselves they are smart." Severus said, "but together they are a right menace, though they know not to dare mess with me."

"Ah yes that was wonderful what you did Molly." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

"What did you do mum?"

"Fred and George decided to prank Severus here, and he wrote me to tell me what they did. So I sent to howlers, knew they would open them as one in the great hall."

"We did." The twins said as one.

"Now they don't prank any teachers do you boys?" Severus said a glint in his eyes.

"No sir, never sir!" They said as one.

"Good, good."

"So eight owls, why ever would you say only four, you two will drive me spare, honestly how can I understand either of you!" Molly snapped as she read the OWLS.

"Well rumor they are Fred and George the twin menaces and the bane of my life." Percy said walking into the room and taking a seat, "hello headmaster, I hope you are well?"

"Very, and you Percy?"

"Work is hard but rewarding." Percy said, "that and keeping Fred and George in line."

"He does, it's brilliant sir." Ron said grinning, "takes my side and with Ginny, well she is brilliant, for a girl and all."

"Watch it Ron." Ginny said.

Dumbledore enjoyed his time here, there was a magic over the burrow that was warm and comforting and to see how this lovely family acted he wished he was part of it so much. Molly smiled at him, and seemed to understand he just wanted to be himself not just the headmaster or head of the ICW or anything else for that matter. He loved the students in his care, and hated the last war, simply hated it. How many of his children had died because of Tom? How many had turned evil and had to be killed, he had hated it, wanted to redeem them but knew that quite a few were unredeemable. It made him sad and many a night he wept bitterly at the horrors done. Yet here was hope, with this family here, a good and noble family and one he would defend, as he did others with his life.

"You alright sir?" Harry asked.

"Hmm, oh yes, just thinking." Dumbledore replied. "I feel in need of a walk, Severus would you come with me?"

"Of course headmaster." Severus said getting up to follow Dumbledore out. "Lovely hair gentlemen." This last to Fred and George who now had bright green hair.

"That was for, oh um we like it!" Fred said grinning.

"Yea great color, goes well with our skin!" George added.

Severus smirked and followed Dumbledore out and down to the pond. He wondered what Dumbledore wanted with him. Probably wanted to make sure he was not harming Harry or some nonsense. He was not, and would not, he did care about Harry, he was so like his mother and that made him happy. He knew that was why James would marry her, he had loved her, and she loved him. Severus had swallowed his pride and had never told her how he loved her. He loved her with a pure selfless love that meant he would rather see her happy than with him. She had been happy with James and he had been very good to her but then, no that was not fair that was Voldemort not James's fault. Still he tried to hate James but James had apologized in the end. He was not the same man in the end that he was in school at all.

"I wanted to say how very, very proud of you I am my boy." Dumbledore said. "And to apologize, those unkind words years ago, and how I have treated you since."

"Apologize to my Slytherins as well." Severus said, "if you mean it."

"Of course, I intend to do so, what would you have me do?" Dumbledore asked.

"Privately, in the Slytherin common room, beginning of the year." Severus replied.

"I can do that, and will gladly do so." Dumbledore said, " I wanted to say you are one of the bravest, most honorable men I have ever known. Goes to prove not all the bravest come out of Gryffindor."

"You mean that?" Severus said looking stunned.

"Yes, I was so wrong in what I said to you all those years ago, it takes a real man to do what you did, you risked your life to save another, a family who you might not agree with." Dumbledore held up a hand, "you did all you could, what happened was not your fault, never was you are in fact a better man than me."

"Surely not, you are annoying, manipulative but far better than I." Severus replied.

"I got my sister killed, oh yes, my friendship with Gellert was a mistake and one I regret." Dumbledore said.

"You were friends with Grindelwald, and he betrayed you." Severus said, " I am sorry."

"Yes, as am I, I knew he was evil after what he did, but did not think he would take it as far as he did."

"Rumors have it Hitler was in control of him not the other way around, a mere muggle man able to control a pureblood wizard. But then purebloods are stupid."

"Well I would not take it that far, no." Dumbledore said, "anyway, let's head back, I am sure the teens miss us so!"

Severus just glared at him and Dumbledore just laughed and offered him a lemon drop. Severus refused and soon they were back at the burrow to see the teens up in the air. Dumbledore had his troubles to bear as well as anyone else. He was had a new friend, as did Severus. They needed each other and could help each other heal from mistakes of the past. Severus could keep Dumbledore grounded and Dumbledore could teach Severus how to be happier and a bit less serious. If only he could keep Severus from messing with the students minds like he did, but then that would take the fun out of the dour potions master's life.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_This will never be slash, ever. So don't ask please, Severus and Dumbledore will become good friends and Dumbledore is not going to use Severus again like he did in the past. Dumbledore here cares, deeply and though he has made mistakes he is a good man really. He does have a major trust issue though._

_Anyway do review please! _


	6. Chapter 6: The Matter of the World Cup

_Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are very kind here!_

_WhiteElfElder: oh yes, stormy seas, well we shall see (evil laugh) we shall see._

_Man of Constant Sorrow: love your name and yes, I wanted to do a flawed but good Dumbledore, not enough of those around I fear. _

The Matter of the World Cup:

Severus normally did not come to things like this, he was not a big Quidditch fan, oh he knew the ins and outs of the game and could tell you what plays worked best and the like, he even was able referee a game if needed (though he was not fond of flying on a broom though he was rather good at it). Yet here he was showing one Arthur Weasley how to properly set up and light a muggle fire. He had a great summer so far, he had seen his godson a few times, had two new students he was now mentoring, yes they were Gryffindors but he did not fully hold that against them. He still felt badly in how he had basically bullied Neville, all because he could not get a grip with his own feelings. He looked up as Hermione Granger, an annoying girl that was still such a good friend of Harry's walk up with Harry and Padfoot barking madly trying to get the ball Harry and Ron were tossing back and forth.

"That is not nice!" Hermione said, "let him have it!"

"Oh come on, he is having fun Hermione." Harry said tossing the ball to her getting her to catch it, "if you give it to him he will just run off and we will never get it back."

"You could use a summoning charm." Ron said.

"Not here, the ministry would have my head." Severus said, "as I am your professor and was allowed to let you use some magic out of school, for some things, but not here."

"Well, that is no fun sir." Hermione said taking a seat by the fire to help set up a nice lunch over the fire, she looked up surprised when Severus joined her.

"I am a fine cook as well as potions master." Severus said, "cooking is far easier, food does not explode when you experiment, too bad you can't put first years in a potion."

"Sir that is cruel!" Hermione said.

"Yes, it is isn't it." Severus replied.

An hour later a nice breakfast was laid out, Harry would have called Dobby but magic was not suppose to be used here. There were muggles in the area (Harry could not understand that, why would the ministry not send them on vacation?) Harry ate well and after went off with Hermione, Ron and Neville to check out the other tents and teams. They had fun getting food, playing some games and came back in the evening very happy with the full day. That evening the match was everything they could hope for and more, sure Bulgaria caught the snitch but they still lost 160 to 170. Harry grinned, Fred and George would gain a lot of money from this (they would as Severus would replace the Leprechaun gold with real and go after Bagman himself).

Later that night Harry was trying to sleep when there were shouts and bangs. He was up and dressed in a flash, along with the other boys wands out. They walked out of the tent to see a sick sight, there was a crowd of black robed, white masked people levitating three innocent people. Rage filled Harry as he saw they were the muggle family, he was about to go and help when Severus showed up, he told him to get to the forest with the others. Harry knew better than to disobey, he would be in real trouble if he did. So he went to the forest and there saw Draco Malfoy, a tall blond haired gray eyed boy who was nothing but trouble.

"Better get her to hiding, don't want them finding her." Draco sneered looking at Hermione.

"Hello Malfoy." Neville said quietly, "how is your aunt? Still insane in Azkaban where she belongs?"

"How dare you speak of her…"

"One word Malfoy, just one and I could have her given the kiss." Neville said, he had got his confidence this summer and would not put up with anything from Malfoy at all, "you know I have the right."

"Your parents…"

"Were far better than yours." Neville hissed, "mine never tortured anyone, my father was a good Auror, and well loved, what did your aunt ever do? Oh yes, tortured my parents into insanity! I was there and I remember it! My mother shielded me and did not let me go until the Aurors got there!"

"Stay away from us death eater." Hermione said coldly.

"Better than a mu…"

"What is going on here?" Came a cool female voice.

Harry looked up to see a tall shapely woman clad in long blue robes her honey blond hair piled on her head her gray eyes looking over the group gathered here. Harry knew this was lady Malfoy, Draco's mother. Draco did not look as smug as he had a moment ago, not like what he looked like when he was with his father. In that moment Ron nearly felt sorry for the blond boy, nearly as he was going to get it and good from his mother. Harry was trying not to drool as he found lady Malfoy very, very beautiful. Beautiful and very scary at the same time as she looked the group over. Neville squared his shoulders, stood tall and looked up at her fire in his eyes.

"Lady Malfoy your son here has for the past three years insulted my parents. I am ashamed to say that until to day I did nothing to stop him, but that ends now. Your sister tortured my parents to insanity and he dares stand there and insult me!" Neville said.

"I see, Draco is that true?" Narcissa said coldly.

"They are just stupid Gryffindors." Draco said, "why do you care mother…ow!"

"Draco you are in disgrace." Narcissa said now having a hold of Draco's ear, "you and I will be having a very long talk, mister Longbottom I am sorry for what happened. Bellatrix is no sister of mine, what she did was evil and wrong, if there is anything that I can do for you name it."

"Let me think on that lady Malfoy." Neville replied.

"Come Draco, we are going home." Narcissa said dragging Draco off.

"She is amazing." Ron said.

"Beautiful, beautifully amazing." Harry replied.

He would have said more but he saw Aurors run past them and they could hear yelling, and swearing that was coming from one Severus Snape. Harry ran with the others to see a shocking sight, two men were bound on the ground, one was Barty Crouch, the other a sandy haired man who had a crazed look in his eyes. Severus had a cut lip and was bleeding and a black eye was forming but other than that he was unharmed as far as Harry could see. The Aurors were in shock, here was Crouch's own son alive and well and no wonder Severus had disarmed him and bound him. Crouch was a great fighter, but Severus was just that bit better. Kingsley was here a shocked look that turned to cold fury on his face as was Scrimgeour a furious look that if looks could kill his sure would.

"What the hell is this?" He said coldly.

"That is what I want to know." Severus said, "I have Vertaserum on me."

"Of course you do, bloody potions master." Scrimgeour replied, "let's have it then."

"Of course, you can test it, but it is pure as I brewed it myself, and it will be the best since I brewed it." Severus replied handing it over.

"Very well, let's see what these two know."

"I have rights!" Crouch Sr. said.

"Yea, you do, but your son, well he is a war criminal and we can legally question him with this." Scrimgeour said, "if that is who he is."

The three drops were given to Crouch Jr. and the questioning began. Crouch Sr. knew there was no way out of this, he was going to Azkaban and for his worthless son. Or not, he would not go, not him, he had a way out and would take it as soon as he was unbound and in a cell. The hidden vial would take care of all his problems, he would not spend a day in Azkaban, a place that real criminals belonged. The horrors of what his son did came to light, how he was going to find his master and destroy everyone who wronged him. In the end Fudge, who had come realized what a disaster this could be for his administration and Severus, being the cunning Slytherin he was saw a chance to make out very well from this. He had every right after all he had gone through in the last war after all.

"Minister you cannot be blamed." Severus said, "Crouch fooled everyone, why he did through Sirius Black in prison without a trial, who knows what else he has done. I doubt even Bagnold knew what he was up to."

"Then give him the Vertaserum!" Fudge said.

"He invoked his rights minister." Kingsley replied, "we only could give it to junior as he is technically dead."

"So a loophole that cannot come back to bite us then?" Fudge said looking to Severus. "Yes minister, Shacklebolt is correct." Severus replied.

There was a commotion and Lucius Malfoy came up looking a bit worse for wear. Severus had been sure he was part of the revel but now he was not so sure. He paled at seeing Crouch Jr. bound and looked up to see Severus and paled even further. Severus had, after learning from Narcissa (who had spiked her husband's tea with Vertaserum after the chamber incident) what Lucius had done had nearly killed him in rage. He was godfather to Draco and if he had to protect him from his own father so be it, Lucius had nearly died from what Severus did and Narcissa had not lifted a finger to stop Severus in his rage. Lucius had seen how Severus loved Draco and vowed never to put his son in such danger again. He knew he would die for it if he did.

"Severus." Lucius said, "minister, is that?"  
"Yes, it is Crouch junior." Fudge said.

"Ah, I see." Lucius said, "what has he said."

"Names of those that are already in Azkaban, if that were not the case you would be dead, now." Severus said getting a gasp from the minister, "but fortunately you were never a true death eater were you?"

"No, never, that was my father, never me, I was forced under the Imperious." Lucius said coldly, "you know this Severus."

"True, you are weak magically, could not throw off that spell." Severus shot back, "inbred pureblood."

"How dare you!" Lucius said going pink.

They were saved by Sirius Black coming up looking frantic and wide-eyed. It was true he had spent most of the day as Padfoot but he went to the game as Sirius and had enjoyed it. He had just gotten done helping stop the death eaters, rounded them up and helped send them to holding cells. A few families were going to end up with a few members gone for a long time. The fact Lucius was not with them would help, for now but he knew if he stepped out of line lord Black was going to come after him. Sirius saw Harry and went up to him and hugged him and fussed over him not caring who saw this, Harry was embarrassed but allowed it.

"Pup you are alright! I was worried, glad to see you are here, but what happened?"

"Crouch was hiding his son." Severus said, "I found Crouch here, cast to see if there was anyone else, Crouch attacked me and I had to stun and bind him. Then I found his son."

"That is, you bastard!" Sirius said rounding on Crouch who looked scared, "you sent me to Azkaban with no trial, and yet you kept your own son in hiding? You are a death eater aren't you? Give him Vertaserum, I want the truth from him!"

"He invoked his rights…"

"Rights he never gave me!" Sirius snarled, "as the head of the ancient and noble house of Black I demand answers."

"As the head of the ancient house of Crouch I refuse." Crouch shot back.

Crouch decided not to wait, it was all over anyway and he was not going to allow himself to spend a day in custody at all. His son still believed in that dark lord nonsense, he was in disgrace and when what he did came to light, well it would not be pretty. He had worked himself free enough to do what he did next, which is take the cowards way out. He felt the small needle and with a bit of magic got it into his flesh, he gave one last breath and was dead before anyone could fathom what had happened.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Far away Peter Pettigrew looked over the body of the dead woman before her. Bertha was always a noisy little cow and he was glad to have killed her. He hated Sirius being free and hated being away from his cozy life. But he was going to bring back his master and the world would pay. He was a fool to ever think Voldemort was gone, he was weak and a coward but he would change, he would show his master he did care and that he would do whatever he asked, and be the lowest of his servants if that is what it took for him to get back in his good graces. He walked to the small hut he had created and entered and carefully picked up the small bundle there and helped feed the dark lord. This was where he belonged and when his master was back to full strength he was going to show the world who the real power was. Pettigrew was content to be his servant and watch his master make the world pay.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_So there is the match, already things are changing. Crouch was evil, he threw people in Azkaban without trials and at the same time protected his own evil son and faked his death to get him out of Azkaban. Pettigrew here is no redeemable character at all, I thought he was evil in cannon and that is how I see him here. Expect him to be far more cunning and evil here._

_As for Harry not getting mad here, he does not know fully what has gone on, but expect him to get mad, later, once all this sinks in. Remember Crouch just committed suicide here and that would shock him._

_Anyway please review!_


	7. Chapter 7: A Train Ride and Sorting

_WhiteElfElder: Yea, yes it will be like St. Helen's exploding with Harry's temper when he learns the truth. I will have to edit most of it as well, he can swear and I am trying to keep this PG here. :)_

_Staretoile: yup Narcissa is very smart, and not a witch to mess with, Draco will need to learn to behave or life is not going to be fun for him that is for sure!_

_Ann Jinn; Yes this does, and look for more with Sirius playing a major roll._

_To everyone else who reviewed, thank you so much!_

A Train Ride and Sorting:

Harry was calm and peaceful as he settled into the compartment going back to school. The reason he was so calm was the fact that he had already vented all his anger and frustration from what he had learned at the world cup earlier that week. Severus had enjoyed that, well not really, he had an angry teen to deal with and Harry's temper was legendary now. Harry had shouted, swore and thrown things, lucky he was outside when he did this. What surprised him was the fact that he was at the burrow when this happened and Arthur had actually transfigured several ceramics and the like for him to destroy. Molly had gone one further and brought out a training dummy she said her children used when they were really angry. Harry had destroyed it and had to buy a new one as his power made it so that it could not be repaired.

After half a day of breaking crockery, destroying a training dummy and swearing every vile thing he could he had calmed down. Well for now, he was good at controlling his temper, even more so as his Occulumency lessons were coming along nicely. He had to wait until Halloween to have the evil removed from his scar but a few rituals had been done already to weaken the evil in his scar. One involved Sirius and a bit of his blood (he was the closest relation to Harry as he and James were blood brothers by choice) to help with that. By Halloween Bill would be able to remove the evil and start hunting down any more Horcruxes that might be out there. Harry was shuffling a deck of exploding snap cards when he was joined by Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and a pale dirty blond haired slip of a girl called Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Luna." Harry said kindly, "ready for school?"

"Oh yes, it was ever so nice of you to help me Harry." Luna said smiling.

"Least I could do for, you, they had no right to bully you and you were separated from your best friend after all." Harry replied.

"I can't believe the headmaster would do that." Neville said.

"Well he owes me." Harry said, "and if this cuts down on bullying in the school all the better."

"Far more noble than me mate." Ron said, "can we play exploding snap now?"

"Sure." Harry grinned.

Harry had got to know Luna well, she was odd but most of that was due to her seeing her mother die in front of her. She had isolated herself after and Ginny had thought she had not wanted to be friends anymore. This was not true and now they were back to being best friends. When Harry learned of the awful bullying done to Luna he had gone to Hogwarts and confronted the headmaster and head of Ravenclaw. Flitwick had been enraged and agreed to allow Luna to be transferred to Gryffindor as being with a friend would help her far better than being in his house. He promised to have words with his house and stamp out the bullying. Three girls at least were going to be in months long detention for this that he promised. So now Luna was a Gryffindor and with her best friend Ginny and others who would protect her. Word was going to get around that Harry saw Luna as a younger sister and if anyone harmed her woe to them.

"So Harry, need anything else to throw lately?" Neville asked.

"No, wait has everyone heard what I did?" Harry said groaning, "I had a right, what the ministry did and all."

"Lucky that the ministry is standing." Neville said grinning, "ah well wish I could have been there but I had to catch up with my spell casting, now I have a new wand and all, my dad's refuses to work for anyone."

"Ah, so now we have to watch out for you." Ron said.

"No but Fred and George have to watch out for us." Harry said an evil smirk on his face, "they will rue the day they started this prank war against me."

"Harry…" Hermione started to say.

"Hermione I could use your help, you are very smart." Harry said, "come on please?"

"But the rules."

"You only follow those that you feel matter anyway." Harry replied, "come on, no-one would ever suspect you, and you know you want to."

"Very well, but if I get caught I will blame you, I will need to do research." Hermione said.

"We can help" Ginny chimed in.

"Oh yes, I can help too, I know lots of fun things to do." Luna said smiling a dreamy smile that nonetheless looked scary.

Harry sat back a smile on his face planning a very fun year. Up at Hogwarts a certain potion's master looked up from his reading and narrowed his eyes as he knew something was going to happen, just not what. Harry's mood continued even after Draco came and went, oh the look on his face when everyone told him that yes they knew of the tournament and they so looked forward to it. When they pulled into Hogsmeade station it was already dark and raining hard. They hurried to the carriages and got in and hurried into the school trying and failing to not get drenched. Dumbledore was there casting a drying and warming charm to one and all with Peeves sulking as his water balloons were not working as well as he hoped as Dumbledore just dried the child off that he hit with a water balloon.

"There you are children, into the hall with you where it is nice and warm!" He said.

"Harry…" Ron said,

"Yes, I know, it's…."

"Very nice." Hermione finished for Harry.

They headed into the great hall and Harry saw that Dumbledore was doing what he was doing to atone for how he had not acted in treating him for ten years. That and he did care, he was not an evil man, he cared about others deeply, he wanted to prove that he was good and this was one way he could. The joy on his face as he helped is students get dry was something Harry would not take from him, ever. He took a seat and soon after so did the headmaster and then the small first years were led in by McGonagall like so many ducks behind their mother. They were dry and warm at least and Harry watched as they were sorted.

Harry nodded to Collin to gave him two thumbs up and a grin as his brother was sorted to Gryffindor. Harry liked Collin, he was a very excitable boy but he was sharp as a tack, very smart and a good friend. The fact he was speaking to Luna and really trying to be a good friend spoke volumes about him. He spoke to his brother and pointed out Harry, no doubt telling tales of what a good friend Harry was, well Harry hoped he was, he had a lot to learn on how to be a good friend after all. His friends said he was but he felt he always could work on making sure he was as good a friend as he could be. When the sorting was done food appeared on the table and Harry, a growing boy gave Ron a run for his money. Though with better manners (Ron was trying and swallowed his food before he spoke and never ate with his mouth open anymore) as he was heir to the ancient and noble house Potter. Finally after several plates of food and half a treacle tart the plates cleared and were left sparkling clean Dumbledore stood up.

"Another year begun, we are all fed and watered and now before bed I have announcements, this year there will be no Quidditch cup."

"Your joking!" Ron said a bit too loud.

"No but I heard a great one about…." At the clearing of McGonagall's throat, "ah but now is not the time, the reason we will not have the cup is due to the fact that we will instead be hosting Beaubatons and Durmstag in the Triwizard cup! They will be coming at the end of October."

"Cool." Harry said.

"Yea I knew that but why no Quidditch?" Ron said.

"Don't worry we can have pickup games, maybe with the other schools too." Harry said.

"Yea we could."

Hermione just rolled her eyes as the boys talked Quidditch all the way up to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny led a very happy Luna up to their dorm with Hermione following them the three girls best of friends now. Harry took Collin aside and put his plan in place that he had talked to the younger boy over the phone about (Severus had a phone after all) and "operation annoy Malfoy" was underway. Collin was going to take photos, ask questions and basically annoy Draco to see how far one could drive the boy crazy. Down in the dungeons Severus frowned as he realized something was going to happen and his "Potter sense" was in full gear as he knew Harry was planning something, he just knew it!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_So yes Harry lost his temper, and destroyed the Weasley training dummy. For those who have watched Mythbusters (an amazing show really) I see a training dummy much like a car crash dummy, only animated and such. With magic it should be easy to put back together, and the Weasleys are not slouches when it comes to transfiguration, I mean their house is held up only by magic. Yet Harry's temper and magic proved too much and well he had to buy them a new one. Lets just say it ended up all over the English countryside in many tiny pieces, melted._

_As for Harry helping others and Luna, Ravenclaw did not deserve her and Harry can get what he wants from the headmaster. Him being Harry he would ask for something for others as that is how he is, such a sweet boy really. Dumbledore will have more of a say in Hogwarts as well and yes, his apology to house Slytherin is coming._

_Anyway do review please!_


	8. Chapter 8: A Matter of Defense

_Thank you all for your reviews, I do enjoy them. _

_To help clear up a few things that Starello asked, Harry is mad at the ministry because he put two and two together. He is mad at them for not getting Sirius a trial, because if Sirius had he would never have gone to the Dursleys who were so wonderful to him (note the sarcasm) to be used as an illegal slave._

_Now onto the consequences of having the real Moody at Hogwarts!_

A Matter of Defense:

Harry was surprised that his prank had actually gained him a new friend. No not Draco, though he was very twitchy now, he could not make fun of Collin or snap at him for he would be in serious trouble so he had to deal with the other boy constantly. The questions oh the questions the boy asked, what can I do to become a better wizard, why do we call house elves house elves when every other nation calls them brownies, what kind of jobs can I get, why is birch best for charms and oak or vine for charms in wands and on and on. Draco answered what he could in a strained manner, those he could not he stated that. He would glare at Harry who would just shrug his shoulders and give him a "what-can-you-do-look". No Draco was not his new friend from Slytherin, that came from a surprising source.

Blaise Zabini was a quiet boy, he was tall with features skin as rich and dark as rich dark chocolate, almond shaped brown eyes flecked with gold and close cropped black hair. He was the product of two very handsome parents, his mother who was a stunning black beauty and his father a handsome moor from Italy at one time. He had a quiet power in Slytherin and so his being friends with Harry would not harm him any and others did not seem to mind that Blaise had found a friend or object to focus, his mother was very well known as the black widow, for good reason. All her husbands had died, all but the last (she was on number five now) and she had inherited all their wealth. If not for Blaise own father making sure that to marry him she had to have a child Blaise would not be there. Though his father was dead his loyal servant had stayed around and all but raised the boy. Harry liked his humor and found he was an honest and fun guy to be around and even Ron tolerated him though Blaise was a bit cool to Hermione he was not rude to her.

Moody had decided a defense club was a great idea (as this was the real Moody not some fake and he could and would start a defense club). So now eight hundred students were in the great hall with the full staff of Hogwarts (minus the house elves and Trelawney) watching to see how this turned out. Severus hoped he was not called on to duel Moody, the man scared him and he knew no matter how good he was he could not match the battle scarred skilled Auror. He stood next to McGonagall on the dais where the staff table normally sat. Here the duel would take place and the students could watch, hopefully it would not be him getting taken out by the retired Auror as he did not need to loose his reputation over the little brats. Moody cut a terrifying figure with his horrible scarred face, miss-matched eyes and mangled frame under his robes.

"So got a treat fer ye youngers," Moody said, "yer very own professor Filius Flitwick has agreed t' a bit of a sparring match with me fer a treat."

"I did, and I promise you will still have a defense professor." Tiny Flitwick said walking up clad in dueling robes, "I would say unscarred but I am a wizard not a miracle worker."

"Ouch." Harry muttered.

"Says the half-goblin little pest." Moody said a faint smile on his face.

"I still am not as scary looking as you, the poor dears having to put up with you." Flitwick said a smile on his face, "ready then?"

"Of course, you will learn just who ye agreed t' duel when I am finished with ye half-goblin pest!"

Flitwick grinned, he was not biologically half goblin (though a few biographies on him said he was) he had saved the lives of a goblin family and gained the honor of half-goblin as the law stated a full goblin could not have a wand. It was their way to show he was part of them and he loved to state to any he was half goblin, with his height he could get away with it. He did not look goblin at all accept in height, he had all the features of a human dwarf and used those to his advantage. The two men bowed and then the duel began. Harry was in awe as he watched both wizards show their vast skills here, he had never seen anything like this. Flitwick was tiny that was for sure but he was every bit as skilled as Moody and was agile in ways that Harry had not thought possible out of him while Moody was more of a stay in place sort of guy he still fight hard and well.

Harry want to fight this good, he wanted to learn the spells these men were using. He was not the only one, students around the room wanted to learn and saw this kind of magic as brilliant! Sure they understood why they had to learn how to turn a match box to a mouse or a tea pot to a tortious, it was to help them learn how to use magic. But this is what they could do once they got the basics down, the charms and transfiguration the wizards used was impressive! Who knew that one could transfigure just about anything as a distraction and use that in a duel? Harry now saw the greatness that was magic, if he had not before and he loved the power that one could, with hard studying gain from it. Ron too saw this, he was understanding (especially with this last summer) of why one had to study so hard. He knew that raw power (such as what he, as a Weasley had) was not enough and he had to study to be able to use that power. Flitwick cast a chain of spells and Moody blocked all but the last and went flying landing with a thud on the floor. Flitwick walked up wand still out a strong shield up.

"Yup, still ugly." Flitwick said grinning.

"Shut up footstool." Moody growled, "should use ye as one, only worth I kin see in ye."

"Oh is that so?" Flitwick said his grin getting wider as both men were actually very good friends and could tease each other like this, "come on you cannot beat me, you can try but you will always be just that bit behind me."

"Oh shut it." Moody said getting up to glare at the students, "well ye had yer fun youngers now let's see which of ye know anythin' here."

"I nominate Harry and Draco." Blaise said an entirely innocent look on his face. "They are great with defense magic."

"Remind me Blaise why I am I your friend." Harry muttered.

"Because it is fun?" Blaise said, "come on you want to do this."

"You will p…" Draco trailed off and paled at the seemingly sweet smile from Blaise. "Fine, you are going down Potter!"

"Come up here ye two, now ye knew the rules." Moody said, "follow them and have fun!"

Severus knew this was not a good idea, in fact this was a very bad idea. He scowled and glared at Moody, just what was the mad old Auror up to? The great hall might not be standing after those two boys were finished with it. Draco might be a pompous spoiled brat but he was powerful, there was no doubt of that and so was Harry. In fact they were probably at this point near evenly matched. He liked both boys, one was his godson (Draco of course) the other his ward now. He did not want to see them hurt and really wanted to blast Moody to the wall but he knew that would probably be the end of him if he did. Draco and Harry bowed hostile looks on their faces and once that was done they started to duel. The other students watched in shock and awe as both were well trained and could fight very well and proved it. For fourth year magical students they put even some seventh years to shame with what they could do here with defensive magic. Yet in the end Harry was going to win no matter what and so he conjured up a snake, told it to go after Draco. Draco was distracted by the snake and Harry used that chance to summon his wand and stunned him. Moody came up and woke Draco up who stood glaring daggers at Harry who just smiled brightly.

"That was fun." Harry said grinning, "you sure are good Draco, but you should not keep your anger in, it's bad for you."

"Why you…" Draco snarled.

"Enough, now ye two surprised me fer sure, you kin help me then with the younger years then." Moody said, "now that ye have seen what ye kin learn I hope ye take this club seriously."

"I still hate you Potter." Draco said to him as they stood watching Moody go over the rules, what they would learn from the club and all. "Stupid half-blood freak."

"Better than an inbreed idiot like you." Harry said, "remember it was my mum who saved my life, if she was so powerful to save my life in loosing it what power do you think she passed to me?"

Draco could not say anything about that, not if he wanted to stay in one piece. He was well aware that Granger was behind him and he did not want to end up getting hexed or worse by her again. For a girl she could punch very well, in fact she had nearly broke his nose and had not even hurt her hand! He was sure she had not used magic in that punch, maybe there were muggle ways to protect a fist from breaking from connecting to a face? He was not going to lower himself to look that up of course, he was a pureblood and as such muggles and their means were below him. Yes even movies like Star Wars that he had not enjoyed at all when Harry managed to get a movie system to work here at Hogwarts. That he had not enjoyed even if light-sabers were cool, no muggles were stupid and that was that.

Meanwhile Harry was promising Blaise a slow and painful death while the other boy just smirked at him. Ron was slowly getting used to Harry being friends with Blaise and he could not dislike him, he was nice enough to him. He had never made fun of him or any other Gryffindors or got into any fights with them. He was very quiet but it seemed when given the chance he was a friend, of sorts. It meant his father was right, not all Slytherins were bad, a lesson he was learning well as professor Snape took good care of Harry and he was tough as the hide of a dragon but he did care. Ron could see that now as the way the man ran his classes, he only wanted to keep everyone alive in them.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Yea I had the real Moody do a dueling club, and why not? He would duel with Flitwick as it would be fun (for them) to do this. I made Blaise a friend to Harry now as he as a quiet boy in cannon, this does not mean stuck up or snobbish, just quiet. I have a friend or two that is like that, once they get to know you they open up and are very friendly and fun and funny to be around. Though Blaise is still a product of his upbringing here he is trying, his being cool but nice to Hermione is a step forward. It will take time but Rome was not built in a day and changing one's way of thinking takes time._

_Yes Ron's attitude is changing a bit here as well, he sees what hard work can do and he wants to tap his power, power he knows he has. In fact this kind of demonstration is great for the kids as they can see what they might be able to do in the future._

_Anyway, do review please!_


	9. Chapter 9: The Meeting of the Schools

_WhiteElfElder: Oh yes, hmm, Harry and Draco a team, now that would turn the world upside down. Who would think that Draco would prank after all?_

_Penny is Wise: Draco is not always as smart as he needs to be with certain people._

_Krikanalo: Thank you so very much, I had fun writing that duel!_

_Staretoile: I could put in some duels in later chapters._

The Meeting of the Schools:

Harry was having a good year, he still had gleefully testified against the Dursleys, making sure to not embellish anything about his time with them and stating the facts. There was not a dry eye in that court when he was done testifying and oh how they looked so pale and knew they were so very dead. They had been kept in isolation "for their safety" during the trial, which did not go on very long as halfway through they pled out. Both got twenty to thirty years, for child abuse, theft and attempted murder. Harry smirked as they were lead out, hopefully they went straight to open population, the prisoners would love to show them how much they hated child abusers. Dudley had tried to talk to him but Harry told him to stay away from him if he knew what was good for him and that was that, he had his revenge and could go on with his life.

He had been interviewed by one Rita Skeeter, who had taken an oath to tell the truth in her article or Harry would sue her. The story had been in the _Daily Prophet_ all of it, how Harry had been raised, how his teachers and many of the neighbors had taken good care of him. How when he found out about the Dursleys getting his money he snapped, and following the law he did not use magic. No instead he beat his uncle to a pulp with no magic, and put the man in the hospital. It was one Severus Snape who found Harry in a jail cell, well cared for with the guards being kind to the young teen. How Harry would, on his fifteenth birthday be emancipated but until then he was a ward of Hogwarts. He tried not to smile as he remembered seeing Dudley, pale, clad in olive drab watching his parents carted off. So the abusers brought so low…

"Potter what has got you so happy?" Draco snapped as he stood by him.

"I hear the Beauxbatons girls are lovely." Harry replied.

"So are the Durmstag." Draco replied.

"Yes, but the Beauxbatons are more likely to not hex you if you ask them out." Harry replied, "why exactly are we standing by year?"

"Professor Moody." Terry Boot, a cheerful Ravenclaw boy in their year said, "sure he wants to see if we can keep our cool."

"He can go shove it." Zacharias Smith, a moody Hufflepuff in their year said, "remind me again why he is teaching?"

"He is good at his job, and just think, they get the curse off the defense post and he might stay!" Blaise said a sinister smile crossing his face.

"Good luck with that." Neville said.

They were interrupted as they saw a large carriage flying towards them with large winged horses pulling the large powder blue carriage. All proper decorum was forgot for a moment as both boys watched in amazement as Beauxbatons showed up first with a dozen winged horses pulling a rather large coach behind them.

"They're Abraxan!" Draco said in awe, "the most powerful winged horse there is!"

"Ah there we go, that explains the size of the carriage a bit, though of course I am sure the Beauxbatons students will stay there." Blaise said smugly.

He said this as the carriage had landed and a student in silk light blue robes got out of the carriage, lowered the step and he bowed low to the lady who stepped from the carriage. Madam Olympe Maxime was very tall, as tall as Hagrid but very lovely too. Her black satin gown hugged her shapely form and her long glossy black hair was done up on her head in an elegant bun. She saw Dumbledore at once and, much to the surprise of most of the students she walked so lightly and gracefully it looked as if she were floating. Dumbledore took her hand and kissed it lightly and both turned to the lake while the twenty Beauxbatons students came to stand by the Hogwarts students.

"Look at Hagrid, what has he done to himself?" Draco asked as Hagrid came up with his beard carefully braided and his hair tamed and tied back as best he could.

"I am surprised it took you this long to notice Draco." Hermione said primly, "he has been that way since the world cup."

"He was there?" Draco asked alarmed.

"Yes, he helped with getting things set up and met with madam Maxime there." Harry said trying not to look smug at knowing something social Draco did not.

"I think I liked the old you better Potter." Draco growled.

Harry just grinned and turned his attention to the lake where a sound much like a plug being pulled came. He watched as first a mast came to view then another and finally the sails and a wooden ship came to view. It floated gracefully to the small dock set up for it and several strong boys built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle tied off the boat. The stood to both sides as a man in white robes trimmed with sliver fur walked off the boat and up to Dumbledore. Harry did not like him at all, he was tall, with neatly trimmed black hair and goatee that did not hide his weak chin. Yet it was not his looks that made Harry uneasy, there was something dark and evil about him that made Harry feel on edge.

"That is Igor Karkaroff." Neville said, "it is rumored he was a death eater."

"Rumor nothing, he was." Ron muttered darkly by him.

"Ah there is Victor Krum!" Harry said brightening up, "I have been writing him, I hope he can give me some Quidditch pointers."

The students walked into the school and Harry watched as the Durmstag students went and sat at the Slytherin table and the Beauxbatons sat at the Ravenclaw table. There were only forty more students than normal, a small fraction of the hundreds of Hogwarts students, yet the powder blue and blood red robes made it seem like quite a bit more. There were several chairs set up at the front not just for the heads of the foreign schools but for the new head of the international magical cooperation Daniel Meeks, a stern dark haired man with pale green eyes and a silver left arm. The minister was here but not Ludo Bagman, he had been sacked and was headed to Azkaban after it was found out he had stole money to pay off his debts to the Goblins.

Things were changing in the ministry, Fudge was not a strong man but he had started to do what was needed for the people. The Children's Welfare department was given the funds they needed to help the children, and with the seizing of the funds of the now ended line of the Lestrange family they could build a magical orphanage. Fudge had done his own investigation of the Dursleys and found the muggles he talked to (with Kingsley with him to make sure he did not mess up, er was protected well) he found most people did not like the Dursleys and were glad they were in prison now. He found muggles were not much different than magical, they had the good and bad just as the magical world did.

Harry nodded to Victor Krum who nodded back, both boys had become friends after the cup and Victor had a great since of humor and was very smart. He acted far stupider and more thick than he really was in public, but in private he was a witty, very smart and all around great guy. He did not go for pureblood superiority and in fact had even stated that Durmstrag had tried to keep all non-purebloods out of their school but the ICW actually threatened to take their accreditation away from them. They still did not allow muggleborn but they were taking a step in the right direction. Even if they did have Kararoff as the headmaster, Harry thought that was more to keep him out of trouble as it did not seem that he really ran the school himself but that was his teachers and the like.

"So who do you think will end up in the tournament?" Fred asked taking a seat on the other side of Harry.

"Yes Harrikins?" George added smiling sweetly at Hermione who glared at him, "hello Hermione sorry about the sweet, it was not meant for you."

"How is sitting going boys?" Hermione asked.

"Painful." Fred said.

"Yes, not the place for boils, clever, potions helped but not much." George added, "you did not have any lasting harm, same beautiful Hermione as always."

"Well I might have had Madam Pomfrey shrink my teeth a bit." Hermione said, "well a bit more than they were before I got that teeth growing sweet from you two."

"Really?" Fred said, "but Hermione you were beautiful before!"

"Flattery will not get me to not be mad at you." Hermione said.

"Chocolate brought by Dobby?" Fred asked.

"Mates don't try bribing Hermione, not a good idea." Harry said.

"No, bribes are fine, then you can buy me chocolates, and have Dobby screen them and give them to me." Hermione said, "then you might have my forgiveness."

Harry remembered back to the unfortunate incident, Fred and George had left a sweet out, next to one that was Hermione's. She might not have a lot of sweets (her parents did not allow a lot in their home) growing up but she did like them every once and a while. She had picked up the wrong one and ate it. It caused her teeth to start growing and she had to be rushed down to the hospital wing. Fred and George had paid for that and still were a week later. Harry smirked and tucked into the feast before him wondering who was going to end up in the tournament.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_So there is that, a fun chapter with the schools meeting and all here. Yes Harry and Draco can now be civil, but barely. Neville has a backbone and well Fred and George are lucky to be alive after their stunt with Hermione._

_Please do review, I do enjoy them!_


	10. Chapter 10: The Dark Lords Most Faithful

_WhiteElfElder: Look to see more Harry and less tournament I am afraid, but the war is going to start this chapter in fact._

_Ann Jinn: Thank you, I do try with the characters here to get them down right._

_Krikanalo: This chapter should spice things up, in fact the war is going to began in a way here, so this should start getting fun from here on out._

_Penny is Wise: Don't feel sorry for them, they did deserve it after all!_

The Dark Lords Most Faithful Servant Free:

Thor Nott knew he had been wrong. He had failed his lord and as such his lord had languished for so many long horrible years. He was here, now with a gift he hoped would please his lord and help him he hoped to show how sorry and helpful he was still. He came on the once golden glen deep in the forests of Albania where the dark lord now lived. It was dark and helped sooth the emptiness in Nott's soul, or the place his soul should be as he had, through his own evil actions killed it off long ago. He could not abide that which was good and light and sought darkness and evil to fill the emptiness inside. Which was why he was here with his wife, a nosey woman called Bertha Jones and one other Hestia Jones.

Othello Nott nee Flint stood by her husband, well aware of what he was going to do and, wither she did not care or agreed with what was to happen it was not very clear. Both knelt before the wrath that came to them and looked down at them and the bound stunned woman before them. The wrath had no form, only glowing red eyes in a shadow mist and it looked down at the form before him, Othello knew what to do, she could do this and would for her lord. The ritual she was going to do was very, very dark and evil. It called for the sacrifice of light witches, two of them and one dark. The light would be tricked into giving their lives and the dark would do so willingly. It would bring Voldemort back, but at a cost, a terrible cost, but Voldemort cared not. He would be back and that was that. Lord Nott bowed deeply to his lord and stepped back and watched as his dear wife did the dark ritual with the full help of two duped witches.

It took a hour, minutes, lord Nott was not sure how long really the chanting went on nor how long he stood watching and waiting. But soon the witch's gave all their power and fell dead. A golden light circled Voldemort and slowly he formed into a man before lord Nott. Tall and thin with short black hair and red eyes he turned to face Nott who hurried forward with black silk robes to cloth his lord and master. Once Voldemort was clothed he turned to see the dead witches and turned back to lord Nott who fell to his knees before him not daring to look up at him. Voldemort did not show it but he was impressed, this was a loyal death eater, one that had finally come and proved his worth with his sacrifice. He would do well as his right hand, he had proven himself this day. Yes he had taken a long time to find him but find him he had and what is more he had even found a way to bring him back.

"Rise my favored servant, you have done well today." Voldemort said.

"I am sorry my lord, I doubted and thought you dead, I am not worthy to serve you." Lord Nott said.

"You are and have proven it, I see in your mind you mourned me and suffered too these past years, you will be rewarded." Voldemort said, "you came back and now you will share in my great new order."

"Thank you master." Lord Nott said bowing.

"Take me to your home, we have much to do." Voldemort said, "a world to conquer and a boy to kill."

"Yes master." Lord Nott said an evil smile on his face….

…A thousand miles away or so a young teen woke with a gasp and reached for a small journal next to him and took the quill and put it to his head. Normally quills like this were restricted to teaching staff for grading papers, for sending out letters to students and for those in the Auror profession. But Harry had a need for one and so in a moment he had the full dream stored in the quill and was able to set it to paper and let it write it out while he threw on some clothes and took the journal and headed out to get a hold of the headmaster. He hated to wake the old wizard but this had to be done, he did care about Harry, really cared and had told him things about Tom and himself he had never told others. Harry was surprised to see a pale, well more than usual Severus Snape walking his way. So his mark must have burned and that was why he was here, Voldemort was back and the tournament had not fully got underway as of yet. The champions had just been picked that night, Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory and now this.

"Cockroach Clusters." Severus said to the gargoyle.

"He is…"

"Not here!" Severus hissed, "up stairs, now!"

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

They came into the headmaster's office to find him just walking into the room. Severus very nearly winced, the old man had to be color blind. His day robes were at least a bit conservative, well at least for him, dark blue robes with stars on them, or deep red with darker red paisley patterns were his normal fare. But these, these robes, they were yellow, and had pink rabbits hopping all over them no doubt powered by the old man's formidable power. His hair and beard were perfectly groomed and Severus knew he used magic for that to happen. He only wished magic worked for his hair, even though he washed it and kept it tied back and covered when he brewed it rewarded him by remaining greasy and lank as ever. Even Harry's rat nest looked better than his hair ever would and he had very nearly broke Black's nose again for insulting him again.

"He is back!" Harry said, "Voldemort is back!"

"I see." Dumbledore said and winced at the swearing Harry in on, that was cut short by Severus smacking him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry snapped, "I was only stating facts!"

"Not with that language." Severus said sternly, "it is true headmaster my mark burned, and he is back."

"You are not going back." Harry said, "I forbid it!"

"How will you stop me, we need a spy." Severus replied.

"I have one, you will not be needed in that role, besides how many know you were a death eater?" Dumbledore asked.

"Karkaroff knows, as does Bellatrix, but no one but the dark lord." Severus replied.

"Can I see the mark?" Harry asked, "please, I might be able to stop any pain from it."

Harry had been working on finding ways to kill Voldemort and a way to free Severus as well when he learned of what he had been fooled into doing. He had spoke to Bill about the dark mark as he was their leading authority on Horcruxes as he had found a few in his working in Egypt. It was not just gold and gems the goblins were after, no it was knowledge and unfortunately a lot of knowledge was dark magic based. That was what he did mostly fought dark and evil magic and destroyed it. His mother did not fully know what he did and if she did, well she would not like it and would worry but she would support him in it. As Harry was a natural Parselmouth and Bill was not (he had learned it as part of his duties as a curse breaker) Harry would do this here and now. The mark had to be active and it was. Harry had his wand out and was chanting and Severus was oddly calm, well that was due to Dumbledore casting a very strong calmly charm at him undetected. Harry chanted and worked his wand over the mark, it put up a fight, a very hard fight but in the end Harry managed to remove it and with a flick of his and Dumbledore's wand it was gone. Severus looked at his arm and then at Harry and Dumbledore.

"How did you do that Harry?" Severus asked.

"Not hard, a bit of magic, I am a wizard you know. Bill Weasley taught me that, in case I needed to break dark bonds." Harry said, "now it is Voldemort's word against yours, and who will believe him when there is no mark on you?"

"In theory that is how he proves if a witch or wizard is his, what you were bound with was an old modified slave spell. Two thousand years ago an event caused the dark to start to flee this world, you know the story from your bible I take it?"

"I do, but was it not Merlin who destroyed all slave spells and the like that bound those unwilling?" Severus asked.

"Yes, he did, but that is what killed him, he would be alive today but for that, no not an immortal but something else, something good though." Dumbledore said, "he gave his life knowing he could not gain it again to stop that great evil."

"So the only way for you to be bound was willingly and that is how Voldemort gains his followers, lies and tricks and a mark to show loyalty and one more slave for him to control." Harry said, "but there lies the rub, if one is not willing anymore to be bound than the bond can be removed, as we did today, you are free sir."

"Thank you Harry, so like your mother, and father in the end. Not like your father in school he was a little sh... well you know what he was."

"So now what do we do sir that he is back?" Harry said turning to Dumbledore.

"You can still connect to him, even without the evil in your scar?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir, I can." Harry replied, "and I will do so gladly, he will never see it coming."

"I hate to ask this of you."

"Sir it is my duty, I am only too happy to do it." Harry replied.

He sat down then and looked glum remembering for the first time the prophecy that Trelawney gave just before the end of last year. A servant was unbound, that he knew by seeing the blond haired man next to Voldemort, Voldemort had come back terrible but was that all? What would he do now he was back and no-one but they knew that fact? Who would believe them, that was the question of the hour wasn't it? Severus too was thinking and wondering just how to expose the dark lord without getting anyone killed. That he looked much as he had before he was vanquished was in their favor. Harry looked up a small grin on his face, he just had to protect a certain family and get a couple photos, of course that meant he had to teach Dobby to use a camera but he did not see that as a problem at all.

"I have a plan." Harry said.

"Oh joy, a Gryffindor with plans, that cannot turn out good." Severus shot back.

"My mum's worked, I am here." Harry said.

"True, tell us your plan, brat." Severus said.

"Okay you know Xeno Lovegood, Luna's father? Well he runs _the Quibbler_ as Mrs. Weasley has very little to do at home well she is editor and does a fine job. Anyway I can teach Dobby how to take pictures and where Voldemort is Lucius Malfoy will be, though not at his manor. Though Dobby cannot get in the manor he can locate Lucius still and well he gets a picture of Voldemort, without him knowing."

"That, that is actually a good idea Harry." Severus said, "best get to it then."

"Now I think it is time for you to go to bed Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir." Harry replied getting up and heading to the door.

"Oh and brat, my office tomorrow night, I need to see how your shields are coming along."

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

He left with things to plan while Dumbledore and Severus spoke through the rest of the night making plans. They would get an army set and have it going before Voldemort could make a move this time. The trinkets that the Weasley twins had proven to work and now they just had to get them to everyone outside the school. The students here had no idea the "good luck charms" they got in their house colors actually could protect against the _Imperious_ curse. If all went well Voldemort would not gain the same power he had last time. He might have come back more terrible than before but he would not be staying long and Dumbledore had a feeling Harry was going to make sure of that.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Yea, so Voldemort is back, but Harry has his connection still even if the soul shard is gone now from in him. The war has not fully started but it will, and well, if everything goes well Voldemort will not know what hit him. Yes the champions are the same, and the tasks will be too. So there will be very little in the way of the tournament and more in the way of Harry and others._

_Anyway do review please!_


	11. Chapter 11: The Order Of The Phoenix

The Order Of The Phoenix:

Alastor Moody did not like this, at all, it was one thing to train children to defend themselves but another to allow a child into war. He did not care that the child in question had survived the killing curse or was marked to defeat Voldemort, he was still a child and he should not be here. Yet that is exactly where Harry Potter was, along with every over seventeen year old student who had proved they would not betray the order. One clearly spelled out loyalty oath (or a memory charm and send them on their way) later and the ranks of the order were vast. They believed Harry, even, he was surprised the Slytherins, whatever Harry had said to them had to be good. Severus was refusing to tell him and he was about to do something to the boy but dared not. He was helping set up new wards and defenses against Voldemort, again a child was being used.

The heir of Hufflepuff, the one who could set the wards far stronger than ever before if needed. It was not Zacharias Smith no everyone thought it was but few knew he had a younger sister, now only thirteen and hidden very well under an assumed name for now. She was here at Hogwarts and was the true heir to Hufflepuff, somehow that gave her access to the wards of the school, if only the brat, no Harry Potter was no brat, well if only he had not asked if an heir could add wards to the school. So here they were, in the now cleaned and rather nice Chamber of secrets. The statues had reverted to what they were originally, one for Salazar where his snake had lived and was truly his pet (Potter had sobbed over the snake and apologized before he harvested her but not before he promised to remember her and how she was duped both times by Voldemort) to Gryffindor with his cash of weapons and the like behind his statue. Ravenclaw had a library in stasis and the founders, all four of them were buried behind the statue of Hufflepuff.

Two heirs, Harry was one by conquest, and like it or not he had a duty to help protect the school and was taking it very seriously. Though the headmaster was not happy he had found a natural born basilisk, a creature so rare most believed all born to a chicken egg under a toad and was raising it to defend the school. That was what Sylvan was meant to do, why she had lived here for so long. She could shield her eyes, something only a natural born basilisk could do, if there had been one to take care of her for all those years she was here she would not have gone mad. Harry would make sure there was one to take care of Sage, he did now and already she was twenty feet long and had taken a liking to Moody. Who was amused, it got Severus to develop an interesting twitch when he saw that. The Hufflepuff heir was here too, robed in brown, brown cloak with hood up speaking to Harry now. A quiet year, a wonderful tournament outside, in private war was being prepared for and Voldemort was not going to take magical Britain by surprise again.

"How can we be sure the queen will keep her end of the bargain?" Molly asked, "look at the past record of our relations to the monarchy!"

"Understandable, but she will follow the ancient laws." Severus replied, "I am the queen's wizard now as you know."

"Swelled your head a bit too." Sirius muttered.

"She wanted someone who was not like Black an inbred idiot and one who knows what kind of man Voldemort is." Severus said.

"Why not go to the ministry?" Arthur asked.

"I honestly thought to do just that." Dumbledore said, "but Harry wrote a letter to the queen, and she wrote back and now we have the queen's blessing."

"Will not the ministry see this as an attack?" Tall black Shacklebolt asked.

"No it is legal, in fact the Hogsmeade valley was never to be in ministry hands, it is it's own land, not kingdom but it has the right to home rule." The young hooded girl replied, "it is legal and if the ministry tried to interfere or remove the tributes they would be in violation of the law and could be prosecuted for that."

"So what exactly will stating that the Hogsmeade valley has home rule do for us?" Fred asked.

"Yes, how will it help us? The school will be free true but what about the magicals around Great Brittan?"

"They will be able to come here and be safe, I am, well I have been made duke over Diagon alley." Severus said and at the looks he got, "I did not ask for it, I begged her majesty to not choose me, I am wicked and evil and not the one for that task. Yet I now have to raise an army of sorts to protect Diagon Alley and the offshoots therein."

"War is coming, and we need to make sure we have the upper hand this time." Dumbledore said, "even if that means there must be killing as much as I hate that."

Things were moving along very quickly, Neville had claimed legally the vaults of the Lestrange family in a lawsuit earlier in the year. With that money (and it was a lot as they were quite wealthy) they had radically changed Hogsmeade village. With American and Canadian builders they had turned Hogsmeade from a small village of one thousand to a small city that could hold thirty thousand people. Tall five or six story charming apartment blocks had gone up and those that owned the land were very happy they were going to become rich from this. Of course they were not allowed to say a word and warders from Japan and South Korea came to help put up illusions that the village was still that. All this took place while all eyes were on the tournament. Many families had been contacted and warned of the doom that was coming, no not about Voldemort that they would not believe. They made the ministry the enemy (which it was as they refused to believe Voldemort was back at all) and offered freedom in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley.

Moody was a pessimist, he did not see how this was going to work. He had seen the families that wanted to stay on the isle come and flock here in droves. The apartments were now full of families living there and the whole valley was well warded against attack. Still he was not sure this was a good idea, this could not work, the ministry would attack wither they had troops or not and they did have troops, poorly trained, lacking discipline in his mind. No he did not see them winning at all, Europe would not help them and aside from Canada sending a few of their own to help there was little help. The states would not get involved, they stayed out of conflicts if they could. In fact the last magical war they got involved with was against Grindlewald and they had destroyed his troops so fully that on the continent at least there were very few dark witches or wizards or even purebloods left alive. Then again Grindlewald should never have attacked a sleepy giant after all. He sent a prayer that God would favor them to win this war and hopefully save lives and families this time….

…Voldemort fumed enraged at what had been done. He threw _the Daily Prophet_ from him and threw a curse at the trembling death eater before him. How dare the magicals do this to him? He was set to take over, Fudge would do as he wanted when Hogsmeade declared from their parliament they were, with the support of the queen invoking home rule. That and Severus Snape, the man he trusted to come back to him with news had become the queen's wizard. He was duke of Diagon Alley, and had already destroyed several death eaters who tried to attack the alley. Things were not going well for him, not at all, but at least he would have the ministry and the department of mysteries. Oh yes he would have that and now he had his most loyal servants back with him as well. Well some of them, Bart, Rabastan and Rudolphus were dead but his dear Bellatrix was alive and well.

"We need to move quickly." Voldemort said coldly, "Lucius, you have the minister under your control, but I want you to head to France, and the other nations, get them on our side. Hogsmeade will not stand if we have them on our side!"

"Yes my lord, they hunger to regain the glory lost in the war with Grindlewald."

"Glory I can give them back." Voldemort replied. "With them added to us we will be on our way to rule the world!"

"Yes my lord." Lucius replied.

"Good, now all of you leave! All but you Bellatrix."

His death eaters left the room leaving Bellatrix with Voldemort. Bellatrix had recovered form her time in Azkaban, the rituals had helped bring her back to her full dark glory. Her hair was now full and wild as ever falling thick and pure black down her back, she was clad in a black over-gown of pure black with a tight bodice, open skirts and sleeves that showed off the deep green robes under. Her heavily lidded eyes, once gray were pure black, blacker than even Severus's with a ring of red around them. She had long silver fingernails and her feet were clad in satin slippers of black. Voldemort was clad in layers of black silk robes, his hair was cut short and had flecks of gray in it, his eyes were red with black slits for iris. He smiled at Bellatrix and she smiled back, how loyal she was to her dark lord, how she would do anything for him!

"My dear Bellatrix, how you suffered for me." Voldemort said.

"Master I am sorry I was not able to escape to be the one to bring you back." Bellatrix said falling to her knees before him, "forgive me master?"

"You tried to finish what I could not." Voldemort said, "I cannot fault you."

"I failed in killing the Longbottom brat as you wanted." Bellatrix said.

"But you did not flee when I was thrown from my body, you kept fighting, you kept Rabastan and Rudolphus going and are my most loyal follower."

"Yes master, I would die for you master."

"I know, and I have a job for you." Voldemort said.

Bellatrix smiled at her lord and master. She would not fail him this time, never again would she fail her lord and master. She had done that once, and paid for it no matter what the dark lord said she knew she had failed. The job she was given was one she could do, kill Amelia Bones, it was a job she had no trouble taking on. She left and targeted the woman as she came out of the ministry. The battle was not one sided and Bellatrix was wounded, but she killed Amelia Bones and left the body where it would be found easily. She would get the niece later and end the Bones house once and for all, she wanted to cast the dark mark but the dark lord had ordered her not to. So she left the scene and knew this death was going to bring shockwaves to those who dared fight her master. They would fall one by one and the world would end up under the thrall of her master with her at his side to destroy those who stood in his way. Cackling she returned to her beloved lord wondering what her new mission was to be.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_So yes, Dumbledore has acted fast, well it did take most of the year. The tournament was much the same, so I skipped over that as I know we needed to get to the real action. Yes most of the year was spent making Hogsmeade safe for the magical population. Harry can tell what Voldemort is going to do, most of the time, so gaining home rule for Hogsmeade Vale and getting most magical there is the first step to protect them and force Voldemort out in the open._

_Still Voldemort has sent a message, and though most still refuse to believe he is back many do know he is. I hated to kill Amelia but it had to happen and it will have major repercussions that is for sure!_

_Anyway please review and let me know what you think._


	12. Chapter 12: The War Begins

_Ann Jinn: No fears that this time Harry and Company (mostly company) gets it right. They are safer now than ever before, but Voldemort is cunning and stronger this time, so it should be a more evenly matched fight this time around. Oh and yea, Severus needed a major role here, and duke fits him well._

_Penny is Wise: Had to kill her off, I do like using her sometimes but it fit in this story. I do plan on having Susan Bones have a part to play here, not a love interest but more warrior type._

_WhitElfElder: You are so right there, Tommy boy keeps making mistakes that will cost him in the end._

The War Begins:

The members of the Wizganmoot were in a uproar, the death of Amelia Bones and the finding of the Albanian ministry of both Othello Nott, Bertha Jones and Hestia Jones dead and not from the killing curse got everyone here upset. Some dark ritual was used and what was more before the British ministry could cover it up the Daily Prophet had reported on it as had the Quibbler, the Quibbler in far more detail. The ministry could not even get to Lovegood, he was too well protected and hidden as was the Weasley family. Arthur had quit and was now at the very least working for the new Hogsmeade Vale ministry. Fudge was not happy at all and he was going to see that those who defied him would pay. The members gathered today in the Wizganmoot were few, only fifty to rule the largest group of magicals in one nation in all of Europe. Russia and the eastern lands did not count.

"My loyal friends." Fudge begin, "we are gathered here to stop a grave threat, already our numbers have fallen, we are under ten thousand but our strength is far greater than those cowards who run and hide!"

"But the queen is behind them." Malfoy said calmly, "how then can we go against them?"

"My wife is dead." Nott said, "those fiends attacked my family, you know they used dark arts, they could have used them on her majesty!"

"No, no they could not, but they could fool her." Malfoy replied, "none of the ministries will help us, but there are people that will, I have people that will help us liberate those poor souls now trapped in slavery in Hogsmeade Vale!"

He knew this was not true at all, but he had to whip up those gathered here. He did not like seeing the muggleborn and others free from the control of the purebloods at all. They should and would rule and he would see that happened one way or another. Besides he did owe his lord and master for all those years he had not looked for him. His connections and the like were the only thing that did not call for his death. He had to get his son back too, he was trapped in Hogsmeade and that could not stand, that could not stand at all…

…Harry made his way through Hogwarts, school was out but he still was here, along with many others. War was here, the ministry had all but declared it and students stayed to train or in the case of Susan Bones today stay in the chapel. It was here Harry found her kneeling before the alter deep in prayer she did not react when he knelt by her. She knew he had come in and was by her, but she was busy for the moment. She was no longer crying, she had cried all she could and now could cry no more. She finished and opened her blue eyes brushing a wayward lock from her face.

"I don't understand Harry, why does God allow this, all this suffering?" Susan said.

"I don't fully know, my feeling on it is he gave us all free will, the good and bad. The good will do good and fight those that do bad, evil. The evil cannot win, no matter how they try, good always win in the end, if not this life the next."

"I know that, was raised to believe in heaven and hell and God, but it is so hard, so very hard." Susan replied.

"I know, believe me I know, I know evil up close and all, come on, let's go to the chamber." Harry said. "You could due with some stress relief."

"I would like that." Susan said getting up gracefully.

Susan would never date Harry, she would date a man who was a second son or more, never a first born. It was how many a family name was still around, the Bones house had been down to a single witch before, and would rise again to great heights. So Harry and Susan were friends and would never date, add to the fact both were orphans they shared a bond in that of friends and very good friends too. They came on what had been the second girls toilet, well there still was a girls toilet but it was moved a bit over and stairs now led down to the chamber. It was agreed it made a find training chamber and as Sage did not need the whole chamber and could come and go from the forest behind the statue of Salazar it was perfectly safe here for everyone to train.

They came into the chamber, the ceiling was now enchanted, like the great hall to show the skies outside. The activation charms and runes were set and it felt like they were outside. The wall nearest to the forest (as the chamber was close to the forbidden forest) showed the forest and what with a charm to bring the outside smells in it truly felt like they were outside. Susan walked over to where Ginny was working to take down the twin's training dummies they had charmed. Harry was not allowed near them, not after what he had done the last time. He turned his wand out and a shield spell on his lips as Severus greeted him with a curse. The battle was on, Severus was not fully holding back any more, just a little but soon he would let Harry have everything he had. Harry was proving to be very talented and his power was maturing faster than with most witches and wizards. But it had to, he had a destiny and he could not wait until his magic fully matured.

"Brought something fer ye boy." Moody said slumping up a brand-new training dummy with him, "strongest I could get from the Auror department."

"I don't know if that will be strong enough." Harry said, "I destroyed an Auror level training dummy!"

"Well to be fair it went through seven of my children." Arthur said walking up, "only magic they could do outside school was train in defense, made the law myself."

"And it is a good law, as is the one where professors can teach in the summers as well." Severus replied, "well go ahead Harry, let's see what you can do."

"It's at full capacity." Moody said just as Harry started to take it on, "let's see what this boy can do."

"Alastor! He is but a child!" McGonagall snapped, "he could get badly hurt."

"Nah, pretty sure he is near or as close to a Merlin level as he can get."

Magic came in several forms, and was graded on a scale, 0-100, muggles and most animals fell between 5-25, squibs 26-30 and magicals 31-100. Merlin class was 100 and very, very few ever gained this, in fact there was Merlin of course, then Morgan Le Fey, the founders of Hogwarts, Nicholas and Pernnelle Flamel. Dumbledore, Voldemort, Grindlewald got close with a score of 90 but most magicals fell between 35-60, and raw power on the scale meant nothing without training to use it. It was what killed many an untrained witch or wizard and why a magical school or camp was needed to keep that from happening. One could not block the magic of a powerful witch or wizard, the block would over time explode and the magic would kill everyone around them. The stronger the magical the quicker that happened. The dummy Harry was using could handle up to the 80 range, and no-one expected Harry to be above that, yet. He could have the power but it was hard to tell until one's magic stabilized at seventeen. Harry was fully enjoying himself as he dueled with the training dummy, loaded carefully with spells and magic to react perfectly to the one dueling it. He send an overpowered spell at it and it blew up, Harry stood stunned and turned with a sheepish look on his face.

"Ah sorry?" He said.

"Merlin level it is then." Moody said.

"Ah Harry I see you have the same troubles I do." Dumbledore said walking up, "though I am not a Merlin level myself I have to use a Merlin level training dummy."

"Who makes those? Don't you have to be a Merlin level to make one?" Ron asked.

"No, brownies make them." Moody said, "Merlin that will take some getting used to calling them that, never thought calling them house elves was wrong and insulting."

"Well they would not dare say anything, slaves rarely will." Hermione shot back.

"True, but we are working to free them and get them the same rights as the rest of the world, with the same willing bonds that other brownies have."

"True, true, I trust my little elf, brownie, she is loyal like no other." Moody said, "Winky has proven her worth over and over again to me."

Before he could continue Remus Lupin slouched into the chamber looking worse for wear. It was clear he had been in a fight, sure he was healing up nicely (as a werewolf he had an incredible healing factor, not quite like a certain comic book character but very close) but still felt the pain of his hurts. Harry walked up to him and Remus cringed from him tears in his eyes. Molly came up, not caring what he was and put an arm around him. She said some words of comfort and he curled up and began to cry in her arms. Harry was concerned, what had happened to get Remus so upset? Sirius came in looking tired and seeing Remus walked up and sat down by him putting a hand on his old friend's shoulder.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Remus killed Greyback." Sirius replied, "and tore him apart in doing so."

"Well Greyback deserved it!" Harry said.

"I-I enjoyed it and I-I am a monster!" Remus said sobbing not aware of the students watching, nor that Susan had come forward at this time, "I-should be put down!"

"You are no monster Mr. Lupin, Greyback was, but not you." Susan said, "seems you regretted what you had to do."

"See Remus? Miss Bones is right, you are not a monster!" Molly said.

"No, you are an annoyance, a nuisance but not a monster, that is Sirius's roll." Severus said.

"Severus is right, you are no monster… Oi I am not a monster you greasy…"

"Enough, Remus let's get you some food, and some rest." Molly said helping him up, "how about some nice chocolate cake?"

"T-that would be fine Molly." Remus said.

As he walked by students spoke to him, they all agreed he was no monster and they wished him well. Most asked if he would help teach, they did not care he was a werewolf, that was something that was controlled by the wolfsbane potion. The only thing that helped, not even meditation or the eastern arts helped like the wolfsbane potion. He was as safe as he could be considering he changed once a month to the wolf, and now a harmless wolf that remained locked up still but was as peaceful as one could get as a werewolf that is. War was here, many more of those here would have to kill, and some could even die. But war was brutal and horrible that way and no-one, but no-one here wanted that at all, yet they all knew it was fight for freedom or die. Voldemort would not let any of them live if he won, he wanted the world to burn and would make sure it did if he won. No-one here would let that happen as long as they drew breath.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_So there is that, war has begun, Voldemort has made his movies, from the shadows yes but he is cunning that is for sure. Yet the other side is well prepared for him, and will fight him, ready for war as well. Yes Remus killed Greyback, and yes he feels badly for it, but he will not be the last to feel bad for having to kill._

_Anyway, please review!_


	13. Chapter 13: The Battle of the Walls

_WhiteElfElder: Yes, it is good Greyback is no longer around, the evil sod. _

_Graynavarre: Yes, that is a good saying and one that will be used well here._

_DesirePassion: Yes religion and the like would be something that witches and wizards would go towards. Thank you for all your detailed reviews, really like that!_

_Staretoile: Yes Remus would hate killing, and I had to show he is no monster even if he has such a horrible illness._

The Battle of the Walls:

For nearly a year the second war against Voldemort would go down in history as the false war. There was lots of talk on both sides, the death eaters even tried to invade Diagon Alley but were unable to, due to the high ancient walls that surrounded the quarter mile square space of Diagon Alley and the smaller allies around it. It was protected from attack from the air and so it was a safe zone in hostile magical England, the only one in fact. Those witches and wizards that stayed in magical England were under lock down, they were kept under control at all times and had no freedoms left. Those that had escaped and now lived in Hogsmeade Vale were glad to have gotten away for things were going to get far, far worse for the four thousand that had not come to safety when they could have. Diagon Alley could not hold them and it was closed to magical England, the best way to keep death eaters out is deny anyone who was still part of magical England to enter into the alley.

The queen had put out a shoot on sight order to any witch or wizard who dared show their face in England with out a special pass or permit. Many had died before they stopped trying to escape that way. It was a desperate time and one that was about to get a whole lot worse. The near forty thousand who had escaped could only watch frustrated as they could not help, they had tried but ended up dead or worse and all hands were needed to man the new defensive walls that surrounded Hogsmeade Vale, this did include the Hogsmeade forest that the centaurs were more than ready to defend. Everyone knew that something was coming, something horrible and were as ready as they could be. All able bodied of age witches and wizards were fully prepared for war. Harry was standing on the concrete wall, the part that looked south towards England. It had taken a full year to complete the wall, with the dwarves, goblins and humans working hard together around the clock in shifts to get it done. Now a towering monument to what peoples could do when pressed to stood towering a hundred feet high, forty thick with pipes embedded that still pumped ice cold water to cool the concrete to speed up the curing process. The pipes were inscribed with runes to further strengthen the structure.

"Should help." Severus said walking up, "even if they send inferi."

"You mean Zombies." Harry sighed, not joking, not really, "better word for them, though I suppose they don't act like they do in the movies?"

"No, they can climb for one, and are very fast." Severus said, the walls will slow them down, and we have a spell that can throw them off the wall near the top. The dark lord cannot have more than a thousand or so, any more and he risks the ICW coming down on him, and the Americans."

"The Americans wont help us, they did not the last time." Harry said.

"Not officially no, but if zombies are involved they will do what they can to stop them." Severus replied. "We are not as on our own as the last time, the measures taken have insured that."

"I hope you are right." Harry replied.

"What is that?" A young solder clad in navy fatigues and black riot style armor, "what are those things?"

"The undead, and giants, and Dementors." Severus replied, "oh joy this will be fun."

"We got the dragons, a few giants of our own, the centaurs and of course all of us." Severus said, "Harry…"

"I am staying, no way in hell will I leave!" Harry snapped.

"Nor will we." Ron said with Hermione and Neville by him.

"I will fight, no matter what." Susan replied.

"As will I, this last year has been enlightening, mother has told me the truth of the dark lord." Draco said.

"Aw look who has grown up." Blaise said by him.

"Fine, but you stay here, do not move from this spot." Severus snarled, "I have to go to Diagon Alley, they are attacking there."

With a pop he was gone and the young teens were left on the wall. Percy came by and seeing them there stayed by them knowing they would not leave the wall. There was a boom and the enemy horde was at the wall. The teens had their wands out as the battle began. The zombies, true to Severus's word could climb the wall and Harry sucked in a breath at seeing them. They looked as if all the moisture was taken out of them, leathery skin and lank dead hair. Eyes that were yellowed and faded with their teeth snapping in their jaws. Their clothing was in tatters and there was no blood in them for them to bleed, they were truly dead and Harry stepped back in horror as the first one tried to get to him. Charlie came over with a dragon who shot flames at the undead creature and those climbing after it burning them to ash. This woke Harry up to started to cast fire spells at those trying to come over the wall.

The fifty giants that Voldemort had at this battle had put up a ladder to get over the top but several rockets launched into them stopped that cold. Not one survived, and there was a mess of bodies at the base of the wall. Greek fire was thrown down onto the corpses so that Voldemort could not turn them. Next a whole slew of werewolves, all those that refused the wolfsbane and refused to become part of civilization, even after the death of Greyback. There were a full three hundred and all wanted a piece or two of those behind the wall. Yet none made it up the wall and over, though they had spaced themselves in smaller groups along the wall they found the wall well staffed with soldiers on brooms able to jump off and kill them and burn them before they could attack. Yet the main attack took place on the gates over the tunnel that allowed the train to go through. Here Voldemort massed his troops of death eaters and everyone could see there were a lot. It seemed peoples from around the world had come to help fight and if this was only part of the army they were in trouble.

"Dementors they had to send in Dementors." Harry growled drawing his sword and casting a Patronus into it causing it to start to glow. "See you on the flip side!"

"Did he just put his Patronus into his sword?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, but that is Harry for you." Ron said, "he is mental, and now he is flying."

"Yes, yes he is." Hermione said, "I know what to get him for Christmas, after I murder him of course."

Harry indeed was flying, not falling flying, without a broom. He landed and began to carve a swatch through the Dementors, his Patronus fueled sword made short work of them. Kingsley Shacklebolt came forward and had his own sword out and the same spell cast through it. Tonks and Remus came forward and helped and soon not a Dementor was standing. Remus then grabbed Harry by the scruff and drug him to a broom and flew him back up to the top of the wall. He would not scold him, Harry had done what most thought was not possible, and now there was not a Dementor in sight. He would let Severus deal with him, after all he was the teen's guardian, Harry could take care of himself. Still he was not going to let Harry back into battle, and would stay here to make sure no other teens tried to get into the battle. Harry had not turned the tide of the battle but he had helped in getting rid of those Dementors that came with the dark horde.

Said horde was trying to get through the gates but they were failing badly. Hundreds now lay dead at the base of the wall and hundreds more tried in vain to get climb the walls only to be shot down dead with spells. Soon the horde realized they could not get through and those left, only a handful out of a thousand fled. The battle was won here at least and word came soon enough that Diagon Alley was safe and secure with four thousand of the enemy dead there, and that was just the witches and wizards there. Severus came back looking a bit worse for wear and when he heard what Harry did he set him to scrubbing cauldrons. Sirius was all for tanning his hide but Severus forbade it, he knew Harry would fight back if anyone did that. Normally he would give even a teen a few smacks on the rear. But not Harry, or an abused child, they did not take kindly at all to that as they never had got normal corporal punishment at all.

"Voldemort did not show up at the battle sights." Severus said.

"No, he got in the ministry though, tried to get to the department of mysteries." Sirius replied, "Harry back to work."

"Sod off Sirius." Harry snarled, "what Voldemort does is my business."

"You want to do lines Harry?" Severus asked.

"No sir, but I have a right to know." Harry replied.

"Fine, but you will finish those later." Severus said, "have a seat."

"Thank you sir." Harry said, "what was Voldemort after?"

"The prophecy." Severus said, "the department of mysteries has been forced to work very closely with the ministry of magic. But it seems that has changed, Voldemort could not find the department of mysteries."

"What it's gone?" Harry asked.

"No, same place it always has been, just no entry to it from the ministry." Sirius replied, "heard he was really mad, lost most of his troops, did not get what he wanted and now he has to go and lick his wounds."

"That is good then." Harry replied, "want me to see what he is up to?"

"Later, I know what that takes out of you brat." Severus said, "back to scrubbing, I will bring you your dinner."

"I destroyed Dementors!" Harry whined.

"And that is why you are only scrubbing cauldrons and not being chopped up into potions ingredients for disobeying me. You are one lucky brat, but your luck could run out and I would rather die than see that happen Harry." Severus said.

"I am sorry sir, I just wanted to help." Harry replied.

"I know, so like your mother and father." Severus said. "Wonder I don't have grey hair now due to you."

Harry was wise not to say a word and went back to scrubbing. He knew Severus was being fair in his punishment so he did not whine too much. Still a hundred Dementors dead and gone! How cool was that, and hopefully the dark horde army was all but gone too. That was a lot of people fighting for Voldemort and Harry did wonder just where he got them all. He went back to work and wondered what was going to happen next as Voldemort was mortal and it was only a matter of time to take him out completely.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_So I had to bring in Zombies because well we know that Voldemort had them. Why we never got to see him use them accept in one scene is really too bad. So I used them here and yea I got a part of them scaling walls from World War Z, though it's not the same. Harry here did disobey Severus and Severus is being very lenient with him all things considered._

_Anyway do review please!_


	14. Chapter 14: The Fortification and Clean

_You guys rock, I love your reviews! This chapter deals with a lot of the cleanup and such after the battle. A lot of lives were lost, mostly on Voldemort's side but that does not mean the war is at an end. It's sadly just started. _

The Fortification and Cleanup:

Harry was lucky to still be in one piece, Hermione and Ginny had not yelled at him and he wished they had. Instead they gained up on him in training and really let him have it, he barely got out of that lesson alive! He shuttered to think what would have happened if they had used witch's spells on him, they had been so angry with him! Now he was walking the wall of Hogsmeade Vale, a wall that circled an area roughly twelve miles long and four wide, it was so hard to pin down just how large the forest was as the Centaurs kept everyone out of their part of the wall after all. Harry turned to look out over the valley to see the city of Hogsmeade, built up and looking as if it had been there for ages not just a year. The castle gleamed in the sunlight and he thought he could see the giant squid on the surface of the lake.

He looked over the wall to see the lands stretching far below, feeling the magic of the runes that kept the wall looking just like the mountains around it to any non-magical eye, that and the outer wall was not smooth, it was ridged and designed to look more like rock than a wall. So like Shangri-La, a large magical city deep in the Himalayan mountains easily ten times bigger than Hogsmeade Vale. They stayed mostly to themselves, not even interacting with much of the magical world outside their walls. Harry turned to see Severus walking up clad all in black from his uniform and armor to his black cloak a hand rested on the sword at his side. The battle had taken a lot out of him but he refused to show that though Harry knew what Severus had gone through. The deaths at Diagon Alley were far worse, thrice what happened here, and nearly all Voldemort's forces. Where did he get all those witches and wizards to follow him and did he have more coming?

"You think he still has an army?" Harry asked.

"Yes, word is it that he managed to recruit twenty thousand to his side." Severus replied, "twenty thousand witches and wizards, that does not include the dark creatures on his side."

"So we can look forward to an attack by vampires then." Harry said, "oh joy."

"Dracula has agreed to help us." Sirius said striding up, "he and his knights have made an unbreakable vow."

"I was not aware that an unbreakable vow could be made by them." Harry said, "they are already dead."

"No they are alive, they can make it seem they are not though, and they are not immortal either, true there are some who have lived a thousand years or so but they do die." Sirius said, "Dracula was turned by a curse and is not the monster that many portray him as, well he was in his former life as a prince, evil then, but now he has to save as many innocent lives as he took and live a year for each hundred he killed."

"That means he will be around for a very, very long time." Severus said, "still we have a long road ahead."

"True, but there is hope, there is an attachment of American Marines from their magical division on their way and the M-team of their Navy Seals coming to help. Oh and some ninjas from Japan."

"How many ninjas?" Harry asked.

"Don't know really, as they don't officially exist." Sirius replied.

"What do you mean they do not officially exist, everyone knows of them." Severus replied, "there are written tales of them!"

"Yes but those are just tales without government backing or real proof, even their weapons and such could be placed in the hands of peasants." Sirius replied. "Man are you still ugly even dressed up like that Snape!"

"And you are dead, and not by my hand." Severus said just as Tonks came up, "Dora, pleasure to see you."

Sirius turned with a winning grin on his face to face a very angry Dora Tonks. Today her hair was nearly as dark as Sirius, her eyes were as gray as his and she was clad for war. She was in the magical police uniform of Hogsmeade Vale, a pair of navy fatigues, black boots and black dragonskin armor that look a lot like muggle riot police gear. Sirius walked up to hug her but she threw him off the wall. Harry walked to the edge to see his godfather screaming all the way down only to land on a large cushion that Tonks had conjured up and set down before she threw him off the wall. The cushion rose up with a very pale and scared Sirius on it. It came to a soft stop atop the wall with Sirius whimpering like a dog as he looked up at Tonks.

"If you ever prank me again I will do far worse." Dora snarled.

"B-but it was f-funny and o-only a canary cream!" Sirius said cowering as she leveled her wand at him, "haven't you a since of humor?"

"I spent a day as a canary, Fred and George were beside themselves and worried for me. They were not aware that could have hurt me!" Dora shouted.

"I-I am sorry!" Sirius stammered, "but it was funny…"

"Not when you are not sure what that will do to a meta." Harry said coolly, "you are a cad Sirius, Fred and George told you to not use those on anyone that had not been approved for that sort of thing! Metas, most notably metamorphagi cannot handle that kind of joke product!"

Severus just stood back and watched with great enjoyment as Harry went off on his godfather. Merlin it was times like this he really, really reminded Severus of his mother. Harry would not put up with his godfather's "stupidity" as Harry called it, ever. Sure he loved a prank but sometimes Sirius took it way too far. Severus summoned up an apple and at the sweet crunchy fruit summoning one for Dora to enjoy as Sirius coward before a very upset Harry Potter…

…Severus looked at the foul woman before him, he had taken well over a year to come and see this wicked woman and his temper still was not cooled regarding her. He knew her parents, Rodger and Harriet had always been so good to him, to everyone really. They were not rich, but not poor either and shared what they had with others. Rodger was a teacher in the local high school and so he made a very good wage. Enough so that the terrace house he lived in was in the more well to do neighborhoods close to the working class homes on Spinners End. It was a three bedroom, one full bath house with a full basement and a good sized garden that was used to grow much of the vegetables and herbs the family canned and dried and put up for the winter months. They shared their bounty with those in need as well and were loved by all in their community. They were mourned when they were killed in a car crash and left Lily and Petunia orphans.

Yet that did not explain Petunia, she had everything, her parents had left her their home and money, Petunia he knew had sold that house and with the money had purchased Privet drive outright. Vernon had married her and with no house payment they lived very well. Then came a son and they could give him all he wanted, when Harry came along they did not need the stipend at all. In fact Vernon had not spent any of it, sure he had the receipts for it but the money he never did touch. Even so with Harry coming he they could afford him and more, they could have spoiled both boys and still had money left over. To Severus it was clear that Petunia had poisoned Vernon and ruined a once good man, a man who had actually tired to kill himself in prison and now was little more than a walking zombie for lack of a better word. Severus looked at Petunia clad in her prison uniform chained so she could not hurt him, a guard at the door.

"What do you want Snape?" Petunia spat.

"To let you know that you lost, you do realize if you had raised Harry as your own you would have had gold and lands, but you let hate rule you." Severus said, "oh and I get nothing for taking care of him, I signed a contract to that effect."

"Oh so noble aren't you Snape." Petunia snarled, "such a noble good man you are, but I know different, sneaky brat who took my sister away and got her killed!"

"I have made mistakes, I am not a perfect man." Severus said coldly, "but I can truthfully say I did not get your sister killed, that was Voldemort, and he is back too."

"B-but he d-died!" Petunia gasped.

"No he is alive, and it's up to Harry to take him down at the end, but not without a lot of help and support." Severus said, "oh and do have a nice life, I made sure you don't get parole, you will serve your full thirty years, in isolation."

"You can't do this to me!" Petunia snarled.

"I can and did, be grateful I don't think Azkaban is a place for muggles, as I do hate Dementors and as bad as you have been I am not as low as that to make you suffer like that, but you will have time to think on what you did. How Rodger and Harriet must weep at what you have become!" Severus said, "good bye and enjoy your prison stint."

With that Severus left and headed back to Diagon Alley to make sure everything was going well there. He had said what he wanted to Petunia and had done what was needed. She would never get out of prison if he had his say. She had been very evil and was going to pay for it for the rest of her life. Harry would never again be harmed by his evil relations and as soon as this war was over then things would hopefully become far more peaceful and Harry could live a good life. Severus could only hope that was the case…

…The potions laboratory was far nicer than the classroom the students at Hogwarts were used to. As a potions classroom had to deal with students who seemed bent on creating havoc it was designed with maximum safety in mind and that was all. Why bother with new equipment when it was most likely to get blown up as it were anyway? This was a bright space, with white tiled walls, floor and ceiling, stainless steel lined the countertops and the best in modern laboratory equipment, both muggle and magical were to be had. Two boys, identical twins stood working at a cauldron, they had on matching purple aprons, neon green bandanas over their hair and bright orange dragonskin gloves on. They clashed horribly and took pride in that fact as this was done on purpose. They looked up as Severus entered the room, a reluctant Harry Potter beside him. Harry only brewed because he had not and was not one to really want to spend his life over a steaming cauldron.

"You two could be seen from space." Severus muttered, "what mayhem have you brewed up today?"

"We improved our garroting gas, now instead of going for the ankles it goes for the throat." Fred said carefully ladling a potion into a vial.

"Yea, will work on evil dark creatures up to the size of Hagrid, not that he is dark." George said.

"No too decent to be that, great guy, light as they come." Fred added.

"But mass-wise, it is very nasty." George said.

"I heard you came up with a bouncing explosion?" Harry asked.

"Yea, comes in a ball, drop it on the enemy and you get three bounces and three large explosions." Fred said grinning, "my personal favorite."

"Thought that was the bleeding marsh." George said.

"Bleeding marsh?" Harry said faintly.

"Yea, enemy goes in, one top secret activation spell and bleeding marsh." Fred replied.

"Ah, that is rather grim boys." Severus said.

"Mum will not let us fight." George said darkly.

"No, so we said we would make potions." Fred replied, "she did not ask what kind."

"Remind me to stay on your good side." Harry replied.

"You always are ickle Harrykins." George said.

"Yes, always are, saved Gin-gin you did." Fred said.

"Don't call me that you stupid sods!" Ginny said coming out of the storage room with a box full of supplies, "hi Harry, come to help?"

"Ah sure, yea what do you need help with?" Harry asked.

Harry found he did not mind potions really, not with Ginny here. Severus just rolled his eyes behind him, went to hang up his coat, grab his apron and green bandana with skulls on it, put on his dragonskin gloves and get to work on brewing healing potions. Harry did what Ginny asked, chopping this, mincing that, dicing or slice this or the other thing. One thing for sure, if Ginny Weasley got Harry to actually make potions willingly outside of class he, Severus would have her around more often. But he was not putting them together by themselves, teen hormones he really did not trust at all. Even if there were wards up to, no he was not trusting teen hormones at all!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_So a bit of the aftermath of the battle, everyone here knows it is far from over. This is war and many more battles will take place you can bet on that. Though as you can see there is lots going on to prepare for that. Yea I had to have Severus go visit Petunia, note how long it took him, this is the last time and he made sure she serves her full time. She will not get out on parole at all. I wanted to show that even though the Dursleys got Harry's money they would not touch "freakish money" as I wanted to show that as the eldest child Petunia got her parents estate and as such well, it would make her a bit well off, the insurance and selling the house and all. Her actions were out of spite and not because she ever was short of funds._

_Anyway do review please!_


	15. Chapter 15: Dark Plans and a Ray of Ligh

_WhiteElfElder: I am going to ramp things up now, as well it's war and they only had one battle so far. Things will get more "fun" as we go on here, you can bet on that!_

_LM Ryder: Well, Harry could have the stipend but I doubt he would keep it. His relations got a thousand pounds a month for him for ten years, so an hundred thousand pounds or more, maybe you have an idea what to do with that? Harry sure does not need it and he is a pretty nice guy, even with his temper and all._

_Penny Is Wise: Thank you so much!_

_DesirePassion: Yea it is dangerous for Harry to poke in Voldy's mind but he feels he has no choice. You know how people can get and well Harry has a people saving thing built in after all._

Dark Plans and a Ray of Light:

Voldemort strode through the halls of his underground fortifications in Pate Hole, a cave system in Cumbria. All the muggles knew of it was a small part of the whole, it stretched further and farther underground and had been used by magicals for a long time, up to a hundred years ago druids had come here to worship until they had left the area for unknown reasons. The hallowed out halls, chambers and rooms were perfect for Voldemort and most importantly the vast chamber he was headed to now. His soft black leather slippers barely made a sound on the cold stone floors as he walked forward to the chamber where his army was massed to meet him. He stood high above them and looked out at the tens of thousands here. Just over half were human, the rest were vermin true but they would help him gain everything he deserved and more! He would rule this world, make no mistake about that!

On either side were his two most trusted, or rather he wanted them to believe this. In reality Nott and Malfoy were only where they were due to one's money and the other's sacrifice. No his true most trusted was Wormtail as he had proven himself, why he had lowered himself to the lowest levels to show he was worth everything to him. Why he even killed his own true love, or one that should have been so. Bertha Burns, a half blood Wormtail had fallen for and a nosy woman who had to be put in her place. Wormtail had done so and used her death to help make his lord strong enough to get to the ritual that was used in the end to bring him back fully. Wormtail was his spy and no-one but Voldemort and Bellatrix new he was alive, and with one unbreakable vow Wormtail was really his. Above Wormtail, far above him was his lover and the one person he came closest to loving, Bellatrix herself. With the death of the Lestrange brothers she had devoted all her time to him.

"Welcome my brothers and sisters!" Voldemort said. "Two weeks ago we suffered a loss, we do not have the Dementors on our side true, but they were weak! To be taken out by a mere boy, but you, and those brave souls who died, they were noble and we should not forget what they died for! A new age, an age for all magical beings! No more will the muggles or their spawn rule this world, this world will be ruled by us, the strongest! Those witches, wizards and other magicals that fight against us are weak! We will win as we are far more powerful!"

The cheers were nearly deafening, Voldemort did know how to give a speak and say what others wanted to here. It was why he had such a following now, who needed curses to force people to his will? He could get followers willingly, and really it was much better that way. His troops were clad for war, the witches and wizards had dragonskin armor on over traditional battle robes. They were of all walks of life but one thing that bound them together was the fact they were pureblood. A dying breed and a breed not ever meant to be, they wanted to rule and felt that with their long lines of staying close to only purebloods that they were the best. But though they had power and magic passed down the generations they were weakened by inbreeding. Monies and knowledge only could take you so far, without good genetics one could end up like king Charles the second of Spain, and who wanted that?

Still this was an army well prepared for war, they had tested the armies of the enemy and believe they knew what their weaknesses were now. They would be very prepared to defeat them and make them bow to them or die. Actually they could just die, there was no need to let any live, they had made their own graves and they would die, they would see to it. They looked up at their dark master, the emptiness that was inside many of them filled up with the cold evil presence of their one true master. A dark lord they would willingly follow even beyond death…

…Harry was seated at the Three Bromsticks in it's new location in one of the many cozy mixed use buildings that had replaced all of the old Hogsmeade village. It faced the town square, which had the ministry building that housed the Auror offices as well, a large hospital and the largest of the thirty odd churches that were scattered all over Hogsmeade. He was enjoying a wonderful Shepherds pie with a side of rich dark bread with creamy butter spread on it. He had just finished and was enjoying a Butterbeer when the door opened and Scrimgeour, the head of the Auror office here in Hogsmeade Vale came in. He was tall, with a mane of grizzled tawny hair, yellow eyes and clad in the navy uniform of the Auror office here. With him was an old woman with curled silver hair, a long sleeved dress of bright green with comfortable shoes on her feet. At the sight of the old woman Harry's face lit up and he was up in a flash to walk over to her to hug her.

This was Mrs. Figg, a woman who had helped him so much growing up. She had taken him most weekends, had taught him so much and treated him very well. His relations thought he hated going over to her house, but that was far form the truth. Oh sure she had him go over her photos of her past cats, but he had to describe them to her in French then German as she took the time to teach him those languages. She always had cabbage soup going and made sure Harry ate plenty of it. It always had cabbage in it, and almost always carrots and turnips, then greens in season and meat of some kind. It was very good and something a very hungry nearly starved boy looked forward to. That and the fresh bread she got at the bakery each day. To see her hear lifted his heart and he grinned down at her and led her to a table where he ordered a treacle tart, something he would get once and a while when she got that treat from the bakers.

"I sold my house and well, I was wondering, well I don't want to seem like I am…"

"You are always welcome in my house." Harry said, "we have a full floor, top floor I am afraid, but we can have a lift put in, I have six bedrooms up there." Harry said, "I would love for you to live with me."

"If you are sure Harry." Mrs. Figg said.

"Of course I am!" Harry said, "you are part of my family! Thank you Mr. Scrimgeour for bringing her here!"

"Took a lot, she thought you would not want her, I said that was nonsense and you would be glad to have her." Scrimgeour said.

"I am, I missed you Mrs. Figg." Harry said.

"Call me aunt Bella, or if you wish gran." Mrs. Figg replied.

"I could call you gran?" Harry said a grin coming over his face just as Severus came in the pub, "thank you!"

"Oh joy someone else to spoil this brat." Severus said a small smile showing he did not mean it, "you are Arabella Figg, pleased to meet you, glad you are here."

"Severus Snape, taking care of our Harry I take it?"

"Yes ma'am." Severus said.

"Oh you are so formal, call me Bella dear." Mrs. Figg said, "such a handsome young man like you can do that for me?"

"Of course, Bella." Severus replied.

"There is a dear." Bella said patting his hand.

Harry was not going to laugh, he could see that Mrs. Figg was taken with Severus. In fact she really liked him and Severus was gracious enough to be very kind to her. It was clear she liked him a bit much but no-one would dare say a thing about it, she had done so much and what harm did she do by finding one Severus Snape attractive? She might be old but she was far from dead and had every right to enjoy the sight of a fine looking man, if she said so herself. A whole treacle tart was delivered to the table along with crème fresh and Harry served it to everyone before he took a large slice for himself. He poured the crème fresh over it and tucked in. Sure the war was still on but now his life was as complete as it could be with Mrs. Figg, no gran her and safe with him!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_So there is that, Voldemort is still powerful and still has a vast army. Pettigrew is not out of the picture, he is keeping low and is loyal only to Voldemort. Yes I wanted Mrs. Figg in this and Harry was and is a clever boy, who is to say his time with Mrs. Figg was bad at all? He could have acted very well and I wanted to have someone in Little Whinging there to take care of him. _

_Anyway, do review please!_


	16. Chapter 16: Aftermath Of Plans

_DesirePassion: Yes dear Arabella, she did what she could for Harry, even partly raised him here. I always thought in cannon she had helped raise him as well. She bashed Dung around rather good after what happened to Harry and really did seem to care. I mean they could have kept that a secret after all and someone had to be there for him to have turned out as good as he did._

_Penny is Wise: Yes, I always thought Mrs. Figg or the teachers at his school were there for him. He turned out rather well for being downtrodden after all, he needed someone on his side growing up._

_Ann Jinn: Well, just like we see with the Nazis with WWII, even though they were loosing they still fought to the end. Boys as young as fifteen went to die for Hitler, it was a waste and so sad that happened. So even with the truth all around, the fact that they are surrounded does not mean they will give up. Which is sad really as they know they cannot win and are not on the right side but refuse to give up._

_LM Ryder: Excellent idea, will have to use that in a future chapter here!_

Aftermath Of Plans:

Weeks passed, and in that time, not much had happened, a few skirmishes here and there, an attempted abduction there. Yet there were no major battles, for each time Voldemort tried to start one he was thwarted and hew as getting more and more paranoid as the time wore on. Troops that should have taken out several small settlements in England were destroyed, those werewolves who refused the wolfsbane were found dead, their dead bodies spiked into a wall or door (after they were dead of course) with silver. Vampires were chained up to wait for the dawn, and Dementors were hunted to the edge of extinction.

Other dark and evil creatures were destroyed as well, hags mainly as they had helped in part cause the whole horrible witch hunts of the middle ages (it was only in part as there were wicked men back then that wished to wage war on women and destroy them and that was what the witch hunts really were all about). They could pose as sweet looking old women and then eat up the innocent children. What was sad is that witches had made themselves this way so that they could extend their own selfish lives at the expense of others. Demons and other foul creatures were destroyed as well and Voldemort had no idea who or what was spying on him. What was more those that were killed, no trace of their attacker was ever found, but there were rumors of men all in loose black clothing, hooded and masked that did these deeds.

Harry was not thinking on this, he was deep in the forbidden forest on the back of Paul, the last living being of his race, a triceratops, or as close to one as they came. Paul was sapient and was the same size as a large draft horse, he got on with Harry and those around him. It was Voldemort who had killed off any chance of the triceratops coming back as he had killed Paul's herd and nearly killed him. Even so Paul was a happy enough fellow even being the last of his kind and was good friends with Harry. Harry had a habit of being adopted by the most unlikely of peoples.

First it had been his teachers back in Little Whinging, they had seen a small scared boy and done all they could for him. His aunt and uncle had too much clout for them to get him taken away so they did what they could, got him glasses, made sure he had food at school, not just lunch but breakfast and even a sandwich to take home with him. They had kept him from his bullying cousin as much as they could. He never was in the same class and after one of the teachers kept trying to get him in trouble, she was transferred and his life at his primary school went very well. Even if he had to deal with his cousin that became only times when he was going to and from school, at school he spent his time in class or the library. If not for his good teachers he would probably not be as good and caring a boy as he was now.

"What are you thinking of Harry?" Paul asked.

"Nothing much, just my days in Little Whinging Primary school, my teachers were the only ones who cared about me at that time. Well and of course gran, gran was always there and they were too. The Dursleys never knew I had people that cared, maybe they would have died of shock back then as they should have."

"None should hurt kin." Paul said, "that is wrong to hurt kin, it has happened even in my people too, it is partly why I am the last. I do know that I shall see my kin again, my mate and children, God hates people suffering but he gave all freewill, wither to do good or evil and sadly some chose evil."

"I know, can't stay mad at God, that is not fare as he would love to stop any of our suffering but can't, freewill again. His gift to us, though some make it a curse!" Harry replied. "oh and you heard the news right?"

"What news?" Paul said looking up to see a smile on Harry's face.

"Seems some really nice teachers and staff at a small primary in Little Whinging won the national lottery, the jackpot was at a hundred million pounds, each will get roughly two million pounds all told." Harry said grinning, "seems they got the winning ticket."

"You have anything to do with that?" Paul asked, "you know the law."

"Well the law says nothing about me buying tickets and making sure they and the wining ones now does it? Between them and gran they saved my life and kept me from going evil and dark."

"Good point, oh and here we are." Paul said, "lord Bane, here is lord Potter."

"Acting like a mule I see." Bane replied coolly.

"Harry is my friend." Paul said coolly, "as such I willingly allow him to ride me, any who tried and I did not want it, it would not happen you stupid nag!"

"Enough, we are friends here, not enemies, understand?" A female voice said.

All turned to see lady Artemis and lord Hyperion walk up, they were stately ancient centaurs. Their once dark hair was now snowy white, Hyperion's beard flowed over his chest, and Artemis's snowy hair was tied up on her head. Both had purple silk tunics on their torsos and over their flanks. They had armor of leather and steel on and crowns on their heads. Harry bowed before them as did Paul knowing how lucky he was to see such noble ones here. Bane flicked an ear and stomped a hoof, his dark face going even darker, he was not happy and tended to be very angry with humans. Then again a dark lord had taken his wife from him years ago. Standing with the elders were young fillies, wearing armor of leather and metal with their long locks of hair hanging free, two had dark locks, three blond, and one hair red as red could be.

"Lord Potter, lord Paul, pleased to see you." Artemis said walking up, "dear Paul you have been a good friend these past years and I have good news for you."

"My lady seeing you is enough good news for me." Paul said bowing to her careful not to dislodge Harry on his back.

"I have found you are not the last of your kind." Artemis said, "there is a small herd in America, once the war is over if you wish to go you can, or now, you have done so much you deserve a rest."

"My kind in America?" Paul said looking up a happy look on his face, "I would love to go but I owe so much here, I promised to help here, I must keep my word."

"Of course, if you would come with us we have found a new mine, the goblins are already here but you deserve to see what we have found."

"Trust the goblins to come help!" Harry laughed, "of course it will cost you know."

"Yes, ha, ha, ha lord Potter." Came the voice of one Griphook, a goblin Harry had taken time to win over in a true friendship, "can't all be the winner of worst hair in magical England can we?"

"What Potter is trying to take my place?" One Severus Snape said getting one Sirius Black next to him to gasp in shock, which was Severus's intent, "come, see the mine, the honorable centaurs have allowed us here to make sure the mine stays safe."

"Centaurs are brilliant." Harry said looking back at Hyperion and Artemis, "thank you my lord and lady for allowing us in your forest to see this mine, I am honored you would allow such weak and lesser beings as us here."

"Agreed" Severus replied, "you live long, we but a moment."

"More an hour or so." Artemis replied, "we more like a day of God's time."

"We want to have strong allies, and as you humans are trying here we are willing to work with you, but not all our secrets you shall know of course." Hyperion said.

"You mean you are lesser?" Bane asked walking up, "truly?"

"Indeed." Severus said, "we know your power, and you are good, those who did evil in the past are few, as with us humans…"

"I am not sure of that." Bane said, "you few here are good, but others? I cannot trust you, goblins more, but you I can stand, for now."

"Good, shall we see the mine?" Griphook said. "Been here six months so it is nothing yet, but we will get it up to speed soon."

Harry looked around, if this was what goblins could do in a mere six months than they were formidable indeed. It was amazing what they had done, only dwarves could compare and dwarves kept to themselves, living in their own mines and trading with the high elves and a few other magical race and a few humans here and there. They had come to help shore up the wards at Hogwarts and find the monster in Harry's second year, pretending to come as Cupids for Lockhart but really they had been there as they were called in to help. The youngest males played the parts of Cupid and the older male and female dwarves snuck in to look around. They had found nothing but now, to protect Hogwarts they had been moved into the caves and tunnels below Hogwarts to add their magic to protect the castle and Hogsmeade Vale.

"Looks good so far." Harry said knowing that goblins wanted to know the truth and liked truthful criticism, "let's see in a year or so."

"Well said puny human." Griphook replied.

"Look who is talking footstool." Harry shot back.

"My height has far more advantages than being a lumbering, clumsy giant human." Griphook replied. "You master Snape do not look any better at trying to clean up, can't see what a woman would see in you."

"Well aside from my being very much a man and able to satisfy any woman, unlike Black here who is far too small…"

"I hate you Snape." Sirius snarled.

"I have many talents, besides Charity likes the way I look." Severus said.

Severus had changed his looks slightly, oh he still had long hair and it was still greasy (not his fault, he was born with it that way but took good care of it) but he had tied it back in a low ponytail and had a patch of hair on his chin. One small copper stud glinted in one ear and right now he was clad all in black dragonskin with a cloak of Acromantula silk that was nearly as tough as dragonskin, a hundred times more expensive and far more lightweight, keeping one warm in the winter and cool in the summer. Harry dearly wanted to say something, but knew if he did he would be scrubbing cauldrons with a toothbrush for a very long time.

"She likes a grease-ball, thought she was smarter than that." Sirius shot back.

"I like him because he is a kind, smart and strong man." Charity said walking up from where she had been talking with a group of high elves, "unlike you, you have no manners, are uncouth, vulgar and the kind of man I can do very well without. You were the same in school too and you have not changed one wit in that regard."

"Wow, still dislike me, was it because of that prank, it was wasn't it?" Sirius said.

"Please, I fixed that quickly, no it is because you are annoying, now the high elves wish to speak with Harry, they like Padfoot and he can come, but not Sirius Black got it?" Charity said sternly, "or I will use witches magic on you!"

"Right, Padfoot, he will be the best dog ever!" Sirius said.

In a moment Harry followed Charity with Severus next to her into the forest. A shaggy black dog with gray eyes followed being very good and quiet. They came on the high elves and a meeting on what to do about Voldemort began. The war might be in a lull for the moment but it would heat up soon and everyone here had a part to play and a place to be at. Voldemort and his army were not weak, sure they could not attack as they wanted but even Harry could only do so much in warnings and soon Voldemort would have it worked out who was stopping him and come after him, again. He would be prepared and would do all he could to stop him when the time came. No, he would stop Voldemort, he had to, he was the only one who could and that was that. He would do so as he was not going to let anyone down that was for sure.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Bit of a filler chapter, with more people joining the side against Voldemort. He is still very powerful and one should not underestimate him. He is getting closer to knowing it is Harry who is spying on him as it were. This is going to make him very, very unhappy, oh well, should not have killed off Harry's family like he did._

_Anyway, please review!_


	17. Chapter 17: The Madness Of War

_JWOHPfan: Yea, Sirius does not always get a break does he? Oh well he is a great guy but needs to be kept humble at times._

_LM Ryder aka The Lethal Weapon: I had to use that line, glad you liked it!_

_Ann Jinn: Yes, Harry is not alone, and I wanted to show that others are there for him and to fight. Oh and yea, the other creatures are here too, wither on the side of good or side of evil they are here too, glad you like that!_

_WhiteElfElder: Yes, yes Voldemort did create his own worst enemy in what he has done regarding Harry. It will be the end of him too._

_No don't hate me for this chapter, what is done and had to be done._

The Madness Of War:

It was time, Harry now knew that Voldemort had figured out he was the "spy" and now was blocking Harry from his mind. It was a matter of time and now the full wall was patrolled day and night. Dragons were brought in, the kind that would fight and their riders were with them waiting. High elves from all over Europe were here, a battalion of mercenaries from America were here, these were noble mercenaries who fought for what was right and true and were well armed and well trained to take on just about anything. A combination of muggle and magical weapons were spread out all over the wall and the soldiers walked the wall all the time. The goal was to allow Voldemort with a small group of his soldiers to breach the main gates and make their way to Hogwarts. This was a risky plan but it was there that Harry would take the evil dark lord down, hopefully. They had several plans laid out how to do this but knew that one or all could fail, they had to rely on the grace of God for this to work.

It was on the night of a full moon that the dark lord attacked in the year of our lord 1996, in the middle of a hot August night, (well hot for Scotland that is). He had his full army here, twenty thousand strong in witches and wizards and at least six times that in dark creatures. What he had not expected was the werewolves to side with those inside the walls, they had taken wolfsbane and were in full control of their minds and bodies. On a signal from above they turned on the dark foes and started to rip them to pieces. The dark army started to fight back and was attacked from above on the wall and in the air. Still there was a massive dark army here and walls or no walls it was a hard fight. Voldemort was throwing all he had into this and the smaller ten thousand force army of the light could only hope and pray they won. They were vastly outnumbered and knew they could and probably would loose, there were just too many of the dark army to fight. They had estimated a fraction of this army, not the over an hundred thousand that swarmed the walls now.

The citizens of Hogsmeade Vale came out to help and a whole battalion of high elves showed up, but even then they were only three thousand strong, the dwarves came to fight as well and that added another five hundred but that was all. The battle raged on into the night and the death toll rose on both sides. The horrors of war were all around and young Harry wanted so badly to go and take care of Voldemort. He was stuck in Hogwarts, not allowed to fight and he could only helplessly watch as the battle raged on along the walls. Voldemort was taking the day, there was nothing to stop him, the walls would be breached and everyone would fall inside. The sound of silvery horns could be heard and those in the light army felt hope though they did not know what this meant.

There was the sound of small hooves and out came an army of; fawns. They looked part human in face, torso and hands with the legs of a goat, tail of a horse and small horns on their heads. They were clad in blue loincloths and silvery armor and with speed and strength they waded into the dark army and began to slaughter them, some with swords and battle axes, many with machine guns? That was new and it was strange to see the fawns as none here thought any were still alive. With renewed hope the weary fighters atop the wall cut down the forces of Voldemort all through the rest of the long hot night. When dawn came Voldemort fled with what remained of his army, and that was not much. Many had been lost on the side of light, in the thickest part of battle Sirius Black was found and was clear he had killed at least a hundred before he had fallen and died, Percy Weasley was in a coma, his brother Bill would bare the scars on his face from the battle for the rest of his life, George lost an ear and Fred his legs. Ted Tonks had lost an arm, Mad-eye was found dead with a hundred dark creatures around him. Remus Lupin was found carrying an unconscious Dora Tonks into the hospital, Charity Burbage had been bitten by a runespoor but she had killed it and with the anti-venom in her she would survive.

It was far, far worse for the army of darkness, only a thousand survived of all that had come that day. With the dark creatures fleeing that left Voldemort with an army of nine hundred left out of twenty thousand witches and wizards. It was an appalling loss, for both sides, roughly two thousand lay dead on the side of light and right, not only human but others and all would be mourned. Harry was numb with shock when he found out about his godfather and swore revenge on Voldemort and his followers. Severus did his best to consul him, but Harry was angry and lashed out at Severus who let the teen rant at him. In the middle of the great hall where everyone could see, Harry did not care and just let Severus have it and the headmaster who stood by him.

"I HATE YOU!" Harry shouted at them tears in his eyes, "YOU WOULD NOT LET ME FIGHT, AND NOW SIRIUS IS DEAD! HE WAS MY FAMILY AND YOU LET HIM GET KILLED, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"

"He would not have wanted you out there." Severus said calmly, "he died fighting, I tried to stop him…"

"YEA, YOU HATED HIM, AND I BET YOU ARE GLAD HE IS DEAD!" Harry screamed, "I WILL KILL YOU!"

Harry lunged at Severus who just grabbed the teen firmly but did his best not to hurt him. Harry was hurting, he could see that and it hurt him. He knew Harry did not mean his words, Sirius meant so much to him, curse the mutt for dying as he did! The boy needed him and he went and got himself killed! Harry finally stopped trying to hit Severus and let Severus hold him and sooth him, it meant Severus had just lost his reputation for toughest teacher but he did not care. He held Harry and softly spoke to him letting the teen sob on his shoulder. He led the boy out of the great hall and up to the hospital wing where the worse of the injured were at. Here he found the Weasley family around the beds of Percy, George, Fred and Bill, well Bill should have been in bed but he refused, half his face was bandaged and he was keeping watch over Percy. Molly saw Harry and got up to come over and comfort him.

"Sirius is dead." Severus said, "I could not save him, he snuck away into the main part of the battle, I am sorry."

"Oh you poor dears." Molly said taking Harry from Severus and hugging him and letting him burry his head onto her shoulder, "alright Harry, we are here for you, come Severus, you too."

"I do not wish to be a burden." Severus said a lump in his throat.

"Here, how about right behind here for now for Harry?" Arthur said indicating a screen with a bed behind it, "so he can get changed and get some rest."

Severus was grateful for Arthur at that moment. He walked behind the screen and helped put Harry to bed, he was not aware he was crying himself as he did this until after Harry was tucked in bed. Somehow he found himself in Molly's arms seated by her sobbing as she soothed him. He had lost a friend, Sirius was annoying as hell most of the time but he had become a friend, a true friend. He had Severus's back many times and Severus had lost a friend, as Sirius had become a true friend and had started to become a great man. Now he was dead and Severus hurt at that knowledge, he would see that those who killed him were sent to hell as they deserved. Finally he was able to calm down, dry his eyes and put his mask as it were back in place…

…One week later, after the dead were put to rest and those wounded were either healed or well on their way to being healed, Harry was called to Gringotts for the reading of Sirius's will. He did not want to be here but knew he had to, to not show up would insult the memory of his godfather, a man who had done a lot in his short time as a free man and had died a hero. Harry was clad in a new black suit with green and purple tie and black robes. Remus was with him, clad in new black suit and tie and new black robes, Severus had come as he was Harry's guardian and could not let Harry come on his own. They entered the bank, as it was neutral territory for the Wizarding world it was perfect for holding the readings of wills and goblins though greedy and violent were great managers of all sorts of money matters as they remained neutral and the galleon as they said spoke volumes to them.

They were led to the office of the manager of the Black vaults, a Goblin simply known as Tornear. This was a middle aged goblin and was clad in the goblin banker's uniform of brown suit with tails, a gold waistcoat with matching cravat and a crisp white shirt with buttons on the waistcoat of rose diamonds. As he looked up Harry realized that this goblin was not a he, far from it, though goblins to him did look similar this goblin clearly was a she and as she rose and walked around the desk to show she wore full brown skirts instead of brown breeches that came to her ankles and that her coat had no tails on it. She had buttoned brown boots and like all goblins had a knife on her belt. Her hair was tied up on her head and she gave a smile at those before her.

"Not expecting a female were you then lord Potter?" Tornear said, "while you will rarely see a young goblin female in these halls as they are busy raising their young I am past the age of childbearing and am fully prepared to take care of the Black vaults." Tornear said, "of course none can become a manager of monies until they go through a long process of study, must be forty years of age at least, even males."

"I see, I am pleased to meet you madam manager Tornear." Harry said.

"Well, have a seat, more to come, tea and biscuits, yes while we wait a few more minutes."

Tea was brought by a brownie in a simple tunic and hose of brown with soft leather shoes, he wore a cap and placed the tea and biscuits on the table and left with a soft pop. Others came in, The Tonks, Weasley and who could of the Malfoy family, namely Narcissa and Draco, and Hermione Granger They took a seat and once all were here Tornear had a portrait brought forward and with a muttered spell the cloth was taken off and a portrait of Sirius was revealed. He was clad in robes of purple velvet and was seated on a chair like a throne, behind him was a room with lots of interesting things in it. Tornear spoke again and the portrait woke and looked around. Harry nearly lost it but did not, it seemed the will that was on the desk of Tornear would be read by Sirius, well his portrait anyway.

"Now pup you don't cry, the real me is up with your mum and dad, I will see you after a long life." Sirius said he turned to Severus, "you old bat, you are a good man and as good a friend as a man could have. Thank you for taking care of Harry and for being a good man even if you need to gain a since of humor."

"I have a since of humor you flea bag." Severus muttered.

"Arthur, Molly thank you for all you have done for Harry. Now before we get all sappy here let's get the will out of the way. Tornear she has a copy, and you can read it after, but here goes. I Sirius Orion Black III being of sound mind do set this will the Tenth day of January the year of our lord one thousand nine hundred ninety and six.

To Andromeda, Nymphadora, or Dora as she prefers and Ted, I make you the stewards of house Black, take care of our heir will you? The steward house of Black and all monies for it are yours. To Remus I give you a new wardrobe muggle and magical, the funds to fix up your house and to have fun with to the tune of one million galleons. To Arthur and Molly, I know you will not take monies so I bought you fifty more acres around the Burrow, the tiles will be added to your vault. To Narcissa and Draco, no Draco I cannot make you my heir, you know why and I do wish you well. You have become a great young man and have the protection of house Black as you do need it now. To Severus Snape, my friend, yes friend I leave you Stone Cottage, it has a fully stocked potions lab of all the best that house Black ever could have, all for you I know you will put it to good use. To Hermione I give you the library at Grimmauld place all to your own and a house to put it in.

Now to my godson Harry Potter, I leave all the rest of the Black lands and monies, Grimmauld square in London, Black Manor in Dyfed and all the Black vaults, which total at fifteen million galleons. I know you will do well with both the title of lord Potter and Black and will lead a good and noble life. Do not mourn me, I had two wonderful glorious years and would not trade the time I had with you for anything. This portrait will help you through life and when you see me in real in say a hundred or so years I hope to have many tales of your great life."

With that the will reading was over and Severus was stunned, he was knew that Stone cottage was far more than that, it was really a small manor house with a large potions lab attached, with it's own greenhouses and a large library. Sure Sirius could annoy him in life but he had become such a loyal friend and swore to protect him always. He would miss the old dog though the portrait he was sure would annoy him. He put an arm around Harry who allowed this and realized Harry was not alright but he would be in time. Tornear had everything ready as she had read the will and so all those who inherited signed where they needed to and took over the titles, monies and such as was their right. Draco did not look upset, but then he was still richer than Harry, even though Harry had two titles now. The Malfoy family might be "new pureblood" in England but they were very, very rich indeed. Harry would miss Sirius but he vowed to be the very best lord and man he could be, no way would he let Sirius or others who cared so much about him down!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Don't come after me, I could not see any other way to keep this going. Yes Sirius is dead and if Harry did not have a reason to go after Voldemort before he really does now. As this is war even the good guys got hurt and some died. It happens, and Draco has changed, he really has as he has seen how evil the dark lord is. He does not want to be that way though he still is annoying. Stay tuned to see him get Hermione angry again! _

_Yes Severus and Sirius did become friends, Sirius wanted to see his godson and so did all he could to show he would do what it took to do so. Sure he teases Severus but he had his back in the end and earned a grudging respect from Severus, and yes they became friends. Even if Sirius did annoy Severus a lot of the time, Severus did need his punching bag after all and Sirius fit that roll rather well. :)_

_Anyway do review please!_


	18. Chapter 18: The Boiling Point

_JWOHPfan: Don't worry I love the Weasleys and unlike a certain author I have not killed off any of them. Nor do I intend to, a bit of suffering but that is war but I have them all surviving here._

_Ann Jinn: Yes war is horrible and I wanted to show that here, can't leave everyone alive but I could not kill off everyone either. That is why I only had the Weasley boys hurt not killed._

_Mfalcon1942: Yea I hated killing off Sirius but felt it was the only way to really get things going and this is war as well too._

_WhiteElfElder: Yea Voldemort is not very smart here, he things he can win, but does not realize that his wanting to burn the world is not going to gain him true followers of the good sort. _

The Boiling Point:

He had enough, the dark lord had to die, too many good people were dying and it was the half blood bastard upstart's fault! He was not going to let him keep ruining the Wizarding world, no he would see him dead. His son was safe, as was his wife and if he died he knew they would be alright, it was the least he could do. He had been a fool to join the dark lord in the first place but he could make up for that and he would. It was how he was able to let the Hogsmeade Vale ministry know where Voldemort's base was, and not only that but how to take down the corrupt and evil magical ministry of England. The day of the pureblood was over, he knew that but he had little time to mourn. He had to do this to save his family, nothing more mattered to him now but their survival.

Lucius Malfoy looked up from the book he was reading as the dark lord walked into the room he called the library. With a bit of magic it was not a bad room, still a bit stark for a library but the rows upon rows of bookshelves helped make it an inviting space. A fireplace with a fire kept it warm and the light from the candles reflected off of Lucius' silver blond hair. He was clad in the best robes money could buy and he rose and bowed deeply before Voldemort who looked upset. At least his wrath was not on Lucius, no that was on his former battle general Pius Thicknesse, a man that was as evil as they came, oh he had not followed the dark lord, but he loved to hurt others and was smart enough not to get caught. In fact he had been on his way to become minister when Lucius had "changed his mind" and got him on the dark lord's side. Every failed battle could be laid at his feet and what is more Lucius was pulling his strings behind his back.

Lucius knew he walked a fine line, but he knew the dark lord thought he was fully on his side. As if the pureblood son of a pureblood father and mother, a family that was wealthy and noble would bow to the half muggle bastard son of a squib and muggle that she raped with love potions. Bad enough she rutted with a muggle but she used love potions on him to boot! No now he knew the truth he could not follow such a, creature. He would take him down and see him die for what he did. Try to rule the world when purebloods deserved that right? Kill purebloods who did not agree with him? He had caused the fall of the purebloods and Lucius would see him suffer for that and he had suffered because of him and blamed Thicknesse for it! Lucius hoped he suffered in his last moments alive, Wormtail was good for a few things, creative deaths was one of those of course.

"My lord what can your humble servant do for you?" Lucius asked.

"You have been a good servant." Voldemort said, "in fact you have been so very loyal, I have a gift for you. Caught her and thought you could use a bit of sport."

"Ah, a muggle, you know my lord I will not ever rut with a muggle, I am not into beasts." Lucius said, in fact he might be a death eater but he was refined and did not go for dark revels or raping, no that was not something a Malfoy did. If the girl was willing than that was fine, but rape was below a Malfoy, she should want him and if not than he would not force himself on any. "Though I do need to practice my killing curse, it has been getting weak as of late."

"No, she is pureblood, the daughter of Xenophiles Lovegood in fact." Voldemort said having Wormtail bring in the bound girl who looked so frightened.

"Ah yes, a perfect gift my lord, I shall enjoy my time with her." Lucius said.

"Good, she is all yours then, you can do what you will with her." Voldemort said laughing getting a whimper out of the poor girl. "Your gift for being so loyal she is fully unspoiled for you."

"Good, I do like the virgins." Lucius said coldly, "she will enjoy what I do to her as well."

Lucius took Luna from Wormtail and took her to his private chambers, they were warded so that none but he could enter accept Voldemort and the dark lord would not come while he was "having his fun". Lucius was not going to harm the child, but she did not know that, she looked up at him with tear-filled eyes believing he would harm her. Lucius could not, she was only a child and he unbound her and gently brushed her hair from her face. She flinched as he did so and so he backed off and took a seat watching her. Poor child, she did not deserve this and he was glad and thanked whatever gods or god there was that she was not defiled. He knew all about her, her mind was fully protected and she was very smart, she was not a seer but could see things, not the future fully but things, it had happened after her mother died and she had a very rare gift.

"You are sad." Luna said as she studied him, "you will not hurt me, you fight him."

"I do, and you are right child, I will not harm you." Lucius said.

"But you have to, to lie with me, otherwise he will know." Luna said.

"No child I do not, he will not know, these are my chambers, he does not come here, you are safe, I will not break my vows I made at marriage and even if Narcissa allowed me to have a mistress I would never use a child. I am a cold man it is true but I have honor even if I did join the death eaters." Lucius said, "I will not lie with you child, you are far too pure for me to ever do that to you child."

"T-thank you sir." Luna said and she started to sob.

Lucius's fatherly instincts kicked in and he found himself holding a sobbing little girl in his arms. He was angry, very angry and he wanted to kill every death eater out there, he wanted them to suffer and suffer badly. He had not joined the dark lord to rape and kill and torture! No, he had joined to save the pureblood world and not harm little girls like Luna! He vowed then and there if he was allowed to live to make sure that there were no future dark lords and he would hunt down any who tried to take up where Voldemort left off, he swore to that! In the meantime he comforted the poor little girl, fed her and tucked her into bed, he would sleep by the fireplace and watch over her, it was the least he could do for her after all…

…Fred liked his new legs, they were silver in color and he knew that the ladies would love them. George had a new ear, with an earring in it and true to form Fred added one in the same ear so they still looked "identical". Bill's scars had faded but always would be there and Fleur stated to all and sundry that he looked "sexy" which got him to blush. Percy was slower to recover but he did and though he had to use a cane he was doing quite well. Harry was doing as well as expected, he was still very angry that Sirius was dead and had many a detention with Severus because of his mouth. Oh yes he had a mouth and attitude to go with it, even Remus who was morning the loss of Sirius would not put up with it and lightly cuffed him upside the head once to show he was in disgrace. The kidnapping of Luna and his trying to run off to save her got him in huge trouble, so that was why he was now scrubbing cauldrons and hexed quiet as he refused to stop swearing in Parseltongue no less! Severus was reading a book while Harry worked and looked in surprise as Molly came in the room.

"Molly what brings you here?" Severus asked. "Come to see if Harry has been chopped into potions ingredients? Merlin knows I am very close to doing so."

"No, it's not that, have you seen Ginny?" Molly asked.

"Yes, she is with Fred and George, they are creating havoc I am sure." Severus replied.

"Good, she needs something to distract her, Harry is being so good, I have not heard a peep out of him." Molly said, "I thought he would be complaining."

"He was swearing, in Parseltongue." Severus said and at a look from the boy, "if you are finished swearing I will take the spell off you, are you?"

"Yes sir, but what about Luna, I have to save her!"

"Harry we all want to save her but we don't know where she is right now." Molly said, "I received a letter, she has been captured by death eaters but she is safe. In fact she has not been harmed and is being kept safe by the letter writer. He has sworn on his honor as a pureblood noble he will not allow her to be harmed."

"Lucy, so that is the game he is playing." Severus said.

"How do you know it is my father?" Draco said walking into the room taking the letter Molly handed him, "yes this is father's writing, brave of him, and his mark, he will not harm Luna, he might be bad but I know he would not harm a child."

"Well if he does I will let Molly deal with him, and I will film the whole thing." Severus replied.

"You are sweet Severus…"

"This is Lucy Malfoy who has her, who knows what he will do to her!" Harry snarled.

"He will not hurt her, mum put spells in place so he can't, and even then he would not. He never hurt me or really punished me growing up. Let me do what I wanted, mother always was strict with me though."

"We have to end this." Harry said green eyes flashing, "not one more month of this, I want this war over before the fall comes!"

"We all do, now back to scrubbing." Severus said, "you are still in trouble brat."

Harry shot him a filthy look but did as he was told, he darned not disobey. Severus would not beat him, starve him or lock him in small spaces after all. However he was good at discipline and he was far more creative with what he did and punished Harry for things he did wrong. As much as Harry complained he knew Severus did care about him and only disciplined him when he did wrong, though Harry really did not like how creative he could get, he really did not. He finished the cauldron before him and grabbed another and started in on it with the old toothbrush really hating the fact he had to scrub all of them like this without magic. He had tried once to use wandless magic and Severus had not been amused, that had resulted in lines of "I will do as I am told" fifty times.

Two weeks later found Harry finishing up a training session with the other students. He was dog tired, everyone gave him a run for his money, mostly Ginny, then again she was furious that Luna had been captured and was the prisoner of one Lucius Malfoy. She looked up as Severus entered the chamber looking calm and relaxed, far too relaxed for Harry's taste and he had cast a shield charm that got Severus to raise an eyebrow at the teen. Harry turned and shot a spell at Remus who was trying to curse the teen from behind for the "hell of it" and forced Remus to duck, only to get hit with a color changing spell on his hair turning it a nice dark green, courtesy of Ginny.

"If you are finished playing I have good news." Severus said.

"What you stop using axe grease in your hair?" Remus said innocently.

"Shut up wolf." Severus snapped, "you do look decent in green though, no we found where Voldemort was hiding."

"You captured him then?" Harry asked.

"No but we did get his hideout, and surprised him so fully that he left all his prisoners, and we got a nice prize too, one Lucy Malfoy, seems he is on our side."

"Is Luna alright?" Ginny asked.

"I am fine, he is not evil you know, treated me like a daughter in fact." Luna said walking up, she looked healthy and unharmed and her father was with her and would not let her out of his sight. "Sorry father but he was not cruel or wicked to me, he might be bigoted but he did not harm me at all."

"So were is Lucy now?" Harry asked.

"Being prepared for questioning." Severus said. "By tomorrow we will be able interrogate him and see what side he is on truly."

"Good, hopefully this war will end soon, I am sick of it." Harry growled, "I want Voldemort's head on a platter!"

Everyone could agree with that, Voldemort had caused too many deaths, had destroyed too many lives and for what? There was no reason for what he did at all, he could have had the world but instead decided burning it down was better. He had to die and soon, no more would he be allowed to kill and maim and what was more pureblood supremacy was dead as well and people like Lucius Malfoy had better accept that or die. Harry was not going to play nicely with them ever!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_So yea, while Lucius is a cold man I do not see him as one to harm children. Luna seemed more or less unharmed in Malfoy manor and I am sure he had something to do with that. Making sure that everyone saw that she was "crazy" so that they would leave her alone. He was still a jerk in cannon and is still a little bit here, if he knew what Tom Marvolo was he would not have been happy, in fact I see him turning on him. Which is what he did here, he of course was and is the spy and let himself be captured. _

_Yes Harry still is a teen and gets into trouble. Severus knows how to keep him in line and does lots of creative things to show he is in control and Harry is in trouble. Harry is a good kid but well he can get himself into trouble after all as he is just a teen kid after all here._

_Anyway do review please!_


	19. Chapter 19: No Plans But Revenge

_Graynavarre: yes your enemy is not always bad, they can be good people but still fighting for the wrong side. Case in point WWII and the German soldiers that fought for the Nazis. They were not all bad but they did follow the wrong people for the right reasons. They loved their country and when many found out what the Nazis did they were ashamed of themselves, though most did not really know what was going on._

_Penny Is Wise: Yes Lucy did give the diary to Ginny, but had he known what it was I am betting he would have done his best to destroy it instead. Even dark wizards like Lucy have their limits too._

_WhiteElfElder: Oh Harry has a plan, and one I hope makes since as a few things that happened in cannon did not happen here._

_Accalia Silvermoon: Remus is safe, he will live a long life, grow old and die at a ripe old age. Have no fear about our dear "cuddly" werewolf._

No Plans But Revenge:

It was time, Harry was now waiting for the dark lord Voldemort to show up. He was clad for war, dressed in armor and uniform similar to those worn by the Hogsmeade Vale military, forest cammo, drab olive armor that once more looked closer to what muggle riot police would wear but offered far, far more protection. His olive drab boots two layers of leather, one was dragonskin and the other suede from a re'em bred for their hides, meat and blood they were highly guarded and protected by magical Tibet, a tiny but still free land that the magical Chinese could not even find. Muggles knew the lands as Shangri-La and they were so well protected none could get in unless they were invited, which was rare indeed. Four times as large as Hogsmeade Vale it was still dwarfed by many of the lands around it. It was a fertile land high in the Himalayan mountains in a long valley that was hid from all outsiders.

Gathered around Harry were the best fighters that Hogsmeade Vale had to offer, Severus was here as were Remus, Dora, Sprout, Flitwick, Charity, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Rosemerta, the whole of the Weasley clan, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy and many, many others. They came to watch this last battle, the heads of houses at Hogwarts were clad in battle robes of their houses and Dumbledore was clad in robes of white trimmed in purple with armor under them. It was hard to get him to wear these, he claimed he did not deserve the ancient rites the robes represented but those around him believed he did. They were waiting and watching while Harry sat reading a comic book, a muggle comic book about Spiderman, he did not look up as the last of the band of Voldemort showed up with the evil dark lord at the head clad in his usual robes of silk over which he wore battle armor and black battle robes. He took in the teen who continued to read on and was showing how irritated this was making him.

"You dare disrespect me Potter?" Voldemort snapped and when Harry did not respond to him, "Harry Potter answer me!"

"You know I was reading, a lovely day for it." Harry said carefully bookmarking his place and handing the comic to Ron, "then you showed up and ruined my reading."

"Oh you are a cheeky boy aren't you?" Voldemort laughed, "you should fear me, I am your death."

"No, death does not bother me." Harry said, "I know that I have nothing to fear as I have lived a good life and done as good as I can, can you say the same."

"You are a fool Harry Potter, your heart is mine, you will loose everything this day and will have nothing when you die." Voldemort countered.

"Pretty sure I will have something, my family here and in the afterlife. You on the other hand, well even now you have lost and know it not, Lucy come here, show your former master how he has lost."

A man clad in expensive robes with hood of his cloak shadowing his face stepped forward. At a signal a reign of arrows blotted out the sun and Voldemort threw up a shield. Yet the arrows were not for him, they were for what remained of his army and soon he was left with very little but himself. The figure removed his hood and Voldemort snarled, he saw the cold hate-filled eyes of his trusted servant look at him as if he were scum, that would not do! How dare his servant turn on him, no matter he would suffer. He pressed his mark to punish Lucius but all that Lucius did was look bored, he no longer was connected to the dark lord, his mark of shame was still there, and would be for life but he was not connected to Voldemort any more. Voldemort hissed in fury and raised his wand to strike down Lucius but Harry stepped forward a cold look in his green eyes.

"Lord Potter stop calling me Lucy." Lucius said calmly refusing to show how much nearly getting killed scared him. "It's Lord Malfoy to you."

"Right Lucy, let me take care of Tommy boy alright?"

"Please do." Lucius said, "than perhaps I should teach you manners?"

"As if, remember Dobby?"

"You insolent brat!" Lucius hissed.

"You love me, you know you do, now as for you Tommy boy, you and me, I have but one thing to say to you."

"It's lord Voldemort you inferior boy!" Voldemort snarled.

"Hello, I am Harry James Potter, you killed my mother, and father, prepare to die! Hmm, maybe I should have that put on a tee-shirt, could sell it for a pretty sickle."

"Yea, who would want your ugly mug on their tee shirt Harry?" Draco called from where he stood.

"Love you too Drake." Harry said, he turned back to Voldemort, "you are ugly, why did you make yourself so ugly?"

"You dare insult me, you will pay you insolent brat!" Voldemort hissed.

"Yea, yea you keep trying to kill me and it just does not work out, oh well first I think we should really shake and then duel." Harry said innocently, "what say you, or are you too much a coward to do so? Or do you know my mum could be protecting me?"

"Fine, but you will die boy, mark my words!"

Harry was not sure that his tactic would work, he was hoping that as Voldemort had not use his blood to come back his mother's protection would work. If that was the case he would not have to duel to end this once and for all. Harry stuck out his ungloved hand and Voldemort did the same, they shook and Voldemort cried out in pain. Harry did not let go of his hand and held on grimly as Voldemort began to burn up before him. Finally Harry did let go and stepped back, Voldemort tried to raise his wand but it was too late, he burned up and turned to ash before everyone here. Harry just stood unable to believe that this was over that quickly. He started to feel a bit dizzy and unwell and the world faded to black. Severus was right there to catch the teen and pick him up with little trouble.

"You are going to lead me to an early grave brat." Severus said after making sure that Harry was just suffering from exhaustion. "Poppy is going to kill me."

"You killed my mas…." Bellatrix started to say but Neville helpfully cut her off as he had edged up behind her with a sword and cut her head off.

"Do shut it bitch." Neville said turning quickly to block a blow from Pettigrew, Ron had shot a blasting curse at him and Pettigrew fell back, "thanks Ron, now you die!"

"I don't think so!" Pettigrew said turning to his rat form, Neville smirked and blasted the rat apart.

"Not so smart are you then?" Neville said, turning to Severus, "he will be alright?"

"Yes, just wore out, I am going to take him to the infirmary.

Severus touched the portkey on his neck and with the activation code Apparated with Harry to the infirmary at Hogwarts. Once there he got Harry changed to night clothes and tucked into bed while Poppy bustled about the teen to confirm the exhaustion that had knocked him out. He would sleep and probably for a long time. Severus took a seat to watch over the teen brat. Harry was going to be the death of him, but he did not mind, he would not mind dying to save this child even if he was such a brat!...

…Harry woke up slowly feeling refreshed and quite well. He opened his eyes and saw a bit of heaven sitting by him. Ginny Weasley was seated by him, her flaming red hair was tied back from her face and she had the cutest freckles on her nose, a slightly round face, a full but not fat figure clad in jeans and tee shirt made him smile. She was going over the cards and sweets by his bed, organizing them how he liked them and when she saw he was awake she looked at him with such lovely brown eyes. She smiled and he smiled back a dreamy smile of one in love. Ginny leaned down and kissed him getting Harry's brain to shut down. When she finished kissing him she sat back and Severus appeared in the room and looked down at the teen who had a large grin on his face.

"So brat, feeling better?" Severus asked.

"Yea, I got snogged by the Weasley princess." Harry said dreamily. "So we won right?"

"Yes, how did you know that would work?" Severus asked.

"Well I guessed, my mum did something to protect me from him and so I kinda thought that might work?" Harry said, "if he had not I had a back up plan, run like hell."

"Oh really?" Severus replied.

"No aim Ginny at him." Harry shot back.

"That would have been fun, witches magic would have worked on him quite well, you ever wonder why it's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Ginny said sweetly, "we are taught things you men could never do."

"And that is why I fear witches." Severus said.

"So when is the party" Harry asked sitting up and getting ready to get out of bed, Poppy was right at his side at that moment, "I am fine, I can't stay here, I will sneak out."

"He is all yours Severus, make sure he rests." Poppy said, "normally I would keep you here but Severus will take very good care of you."

"I am doomed, ow!" Harry said as Severus lightly smacked him upside the head, "what was that for I was joking?"

"Not funny brat." Severus replied.

Harry went and showered, got dressed and followed Severus out of the infirmary and down to the great hall. All his friends were here and he smiled, he had not thought he would ever see them again just two years ago when he ended up in jail after putting his uncle and cousin in the hospital. If you had told him he would be rescued by a certain potions master he would not have believed you and told you that you were nutters. But Severus Snape had rescued one Harry Potter and now life was looking up, Voldemort was dead, his dark army and dark hordes were dead or trying to flee and all was well in the world for now. Harry grinned and saw Ginny who smiled at him and led him into the hall, yes life was grand and Harry could not think of much that could make it better than it was now.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Yes so the death of Voldemort was anti-climatic in a way. However he never did get Harry's blood and as such Harry still has the protection of his mother. He was able to use it here and that is why Voldemort died so "easily". Yes it did effect Harry physically, just as it did in cannon, but here he is almost a man (or is a young man however you want to put it) and so he was out for less amount of time._

_Anyway, please do review!_


	20. Chapter 20: No Times Like Now

No Times Like Now:

Severus stood at the top of the highest tower of Hogwarts and looked around him. He could see the faint outline of the great wall in the distance when he looked east and when he looked north it was far closer and larger with it's smooth concrete walls protecting these lands. To the west was the Forbidden Forest and beyond that miles away was the western part of the great wall of Hogsmeade Vale. He turned south and looked and saw against the black lake the towering buildings of Hogsmeade. They looked like they came straight out of a different era, all stone or brick with tiled roofs. The city, for city it was, was a grand space with lots of trees in full leaf on High Street and the parks with emerald breaking up the colorful buildings. Severus needed to visit his favorite brat, Harry Potter.

He smiled and nearly shook his head, just three years ago he had rescued said brat from a muggle jail and took him under his wing. Harry had been, was a handful but he was a good young man and someone Severus was very proud of. Oh he had his mother's temper to be sure but he was learning to control it well and was a good and kind young man. He was not abusing his fame that had, if possible rocketed even higher after he got rid of Voldemort. In fact he told everyone he could he had not really done anything, it was his mother's protection that once more stopped Voldemort and his mother should be honored not him. Severus looked up and smiled as a red tailed hawk flew up and landed before him to turn into said brat. Harry was shorter than him and it was clear he would never grow taller than five foot ten, he was still a slender teen and was starting to fill out as a man but still was so much a teen boy. His hair was still a mess and his clothes, jeans, an ACDC tee shirt and trainers were slightly rumpled.

"Hi uncle Sev." Harry said grinning, "lovely day for a flight."

"What did you do?" Severus asked knowing that Harry was acting far too innocent, "were pray tell is Ginny?"

"Ginger snaps? Well I don't, oh crap save me!" Harry said diving behind Severus and cowering behind him, Severus looked up to see an enraged Ginny on a broom wand out aimed at where Harry had been standing, "hi Ginger Snaps, fancy seeing you here!"

"I am going to kill you Potter!" Ginny snarled, "I told you not to call me that!"

"Harry stop acting the fool and Miss Granger you cannot curse him on school grounds, where I can see you or another professor can."

"Thank you sir, hey!" Harry said catching on he stood and looked up at a clearly ticked off Ginny, "I like that nickname, it suits you Gin-Gin! Don't you think so sir?"

"Keep me out of your lovers spat brat or you will be scrubbing cauldrons with a toothbrush!" Severus said calmly.

"Fine, I will stop calling you that Ginny, chocolate?" Harry said taking out a large chocolate bar and timidly walking forward to give it to her, "I am sorry, I was only teasing you!"

"I will kill you later." Ginny said taking the sweets and flying off.

Harry relaxed a bit and lounged around the top of the tower. So much had happened, if you told him just three years ago he would like Severus Snape he would reserve a bed in St. Mungos for you. Yet here he was with a good mentor in Severus Snape and with Voldemort dead and gone. A nation had been brought back, the nation of Hogsmeade Vale and most of the magical beings in all of the Great Britain Isle lived here in safety now behind high walls. There were a few who still lived on ancestral lands outside Hogsmeade Vale but most chose the safety of the Valley here. Only two thousand now lived outside the walls, sadly many good people were lost from outside the walls, of the five thousand who had once stayed outside the walls only those two thousand remained and some of those had left the valley as soon as the war was over.

"Why do people have to be so stupid to believe that being evil is alright?" Harry asked.

"That is a good question Harry." Severus replied, "some people just like to control others, to make them do what they want, no matter the cost. To them they can't see that what they do is evil, take Grindlewald, he wanted a new world order with wizards at the top with witches a close second and then everyone else. He truly believed that if the magicals ruled the world would be a far better place. Yet his methods were cruel and evil, just like Hitler and Stalin on the other side."

"Wait for all his faults Stalin fought Hitler." Harry countered.

"Hitler compared to Stalin was a puppy fighting a big dog, I hate saying it but the Americans stopped Stalin with the dropping of those bombs in Japan, but that is not here nor there, many evil people don't start out that way but end up there."

"What of Voldemort?"

"Well I hate to say it but studying his life he did not have to be evil, he grew up in an orphanage it is true, and it was a poor one but those that worked there did care about those under them. Even if they had not and he had been abused that does not excuse him for what he did."

"He wanted the world to burn." Lucius said walking out onto the tower, "I was a proud evil fool to join him, I am not a good man and I am sure I will burn in hell, I have so much and yet I grasped for more that was not mine to grasp."

"Soup kitchen working for you I see Lucy." Harry replied.

Lucius just glared at him but did not speak. It was true, he had not gone to prison for his part in the war, he had helped bring Voldemort down, but still he had to be punished for things he had done. He was not put in prison, no rather he was given an unusual punishment, as he was redeemable and had proven that with his actions he was given community service, in the muggle world, at a soup kitchen. Harry had come up with that, it would humble the proud pureblood and maybe it would get him to see that how he viewed the world was wrong. Harry wanted to punish him too as forcing the proud man to serve muggles, humans he hated it would show him that Harry was in charge now not him. Yet Lucius had taken to his punishment and really was learning to serve and Harry had seen that with his own eyes. The very proud rich pureblood magical actually taking care of those who really needed help and actually caring about them.

"Yes, so many who suffer and I who have so much can help." Lucius said, "we have so much in the magical world, so very much, event the poorest of us. I see that I have so much to offer, even if I cannot use my magic to help them I can help in other ways."

"You better be helping them not hurting them or I will see how long I can keep you alive while I tear you apart piece by piece do you understand me Lucy?" Severus said softly getting right into Lucius's face.

"Clearly, but I swear I mean what I say, it is hard to change but I am, I want to be a good man, not the wicked one I was. I have even apologized to my house elves in how I treated them. Why they stay when they are free is beyond me, I was cruel to them and treated them badly."

"You did, Narcissa never did like it when you did that, you are changing, and like I said this better not be an act, I will feed you to Lupin." Severus said as Lupin came up on the large tower space.

"He would give me indigestion." Remus said calmly, "besides I am cured now, just a wolf Animagmus, Severus cured me, such a good man."

"Yes, that is a good thing." Lucius replied.

"I was thinking him as a ferret fed to Buckbeak." Harry said and at the look from Lucius, "yea I freed him, was not going to let you kill him."

"I was not aware until just last year that he attacked my son because he insulted him, and I was mad at you, and in my pride wanted to hurt you by having him killed. Will you always outsmart me?"

"Yes, you are a pureblood and I am a halfblood, best of both really." Harry said, "you are just inbred."

"He takes after you now and I hate you for it." Lucius said turning on Severus.

"Yes, I take pride in the fact he takes after his mother, then again who do you think I learned my behavior from?"

"It's true, I found my parents portrait, professor Snape and my mum could be siblings they act so similar." Harry said grinning, "my mum was so proud that professor Snape takes good care of me, so was my dad."

"I see."

"That and I outsmarted you at twelve, the minster, his executuioner and you again at thirteen…"

"I hate you boy." Lucius snapped.

"Come on Lucy you can't stand it that a mere boy outsmarted you, then again you never were that bright, just a pretty face." Severus said.

"How dare you, you mill scum!" Lucius snarled.

Harry stood back and watched as Lucius Malfoy proved just how much of an idiot he was. He drew his wand as soon as Severus drew his and a fine duel was underway. They dueled all they way down the stairs, into the school past terrified students and past McGonagall's office. Which turned out to be a very big mistake. She came out in a high dungeon and had both wizard's wands and was scolding them while Harry and Remus watched highly amused. Both men ended up in trouble and Harry just walked by enjoying this. The students would now doubly fear McGonagall as she had cowed the scary bat of the dungeons once more. Harry had forgot about one thing, Ginny who was glaring at him. So he did the sensible thing and scooped her in his arms and snogged her until she really could not stay mad at him any more.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_So a bit of fluff at the end of the war. Yes I had Lucy, er Lucius have to do community service. It is needed, very much so if he is to change. Though he is still just really a pretty face and not much more. Oh and yea, when it comes to Ginny Harry can be a bit of a jerk, but so can my husband. It's a guy thing, they love to wind us gals up and then when they get it they don't understand why we hit so hard. :) _

_Anyway please review!_


End file.
